Where I Belong
by Goofy4ever
Summary: Kai just moved back to La Push with her father and younger sister because her mother cheated on her father. Her dad's brother, Harry Clearwater, lives here with his family. Kai's happy to be back home but hates going to Forks High. Her father knows the secret and wants her away from the pack. Will Kai's life get better with one look at a hot, tall, and muscular guy?
1. Intro

Intro  
Kai lives in Colorado with her parents and sister. Her parents always fight and argue. She never thought much of it because it always happened. But one night when her mom doesn't come home she gets suspicious. Apparently her mother was cheating on her dad! Kai and Emma, her little sister, were shocked and now hate their mother. Their father divorces their mother and gets custody of the girls. They move to La Push, his hometown where his brother lives. They visited La Push sometimes but haven't been there in a while.

So it's close to the end of February when they arrive in La Push. Kai is going to go to Forks High while Emma will be going to the junior high in La Push. Their father knows the secret and doesn't want Kai anywhere near the wolves. He lets Emma go to school in La Push because he thinks that no one so young will phase.

So Kai goes to Forks High and doesn't like it too much. She becomes great friends with Angela though. Mike keeps trying to get her to go out with him. Jessica hates her because she likes Mike and Mike likes her and not Jessica. Kai wishes she went to La Push High instead!

Kai's isn't happy at Forks High but deals with it because she's happy to be back in La Push. She missed her family here.

So will Kai's life get better with one look at a hot, tall, and muscular guy?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Kai's point of view

Looking out to the ocean made me smile. I sigh remembering what happened at school today. Jessica got really mad today and spiked the volleyball right on my face. Then she told the whole school rumors about me and my family. If Angela wasn't there I would've knock some sense into her. Gosh I hate Jessica! I growl and throw a rock into the ocean. I start walking away back to my car looking down at my feet mumbling how much I hate Jessica. Then I bump into a brick wall or should I say extremely cute guy.  
"I'm so sorry!" I say.  
"It's fine I wasn't looking," he says and looks down into my eyes. His are a soft warm muddy brown color and I felt so safe and happy looking into them. I could feel the heat radiating off him and onto me. It made me feel so warm. His eyes showed happiness, adoration, determination, and over all love. I started blushing because he is still staring at me. He smiles at me and then blinks. I smile too and examine him. He's extremely tall, has russet skin, shaggy black hair, and a lot of muscle. He's super cute and I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend.  
"Hi I'm Embry," he says.  
"Hi I'm Kai," I say smiling.  
"Your name means ocean right?" he asks. Everyone thinks it means river or rain but he got it right.  
"Ya," I say smiling.  
"It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl," he says and I blush.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"Do you live here?" he asks.  
"Ya I do," I say.  
"I don't see you at school," he says.  
"Well I just moved here, but I go to Forks High," I say with a frown.  
"I see," he says.  
"I wish I went here though, I hate Forks High!" I say and he chuckles.  
"Why?" he asks.  
"A girl at the school is mad at me because the guy she likes has a crush on me and won't stop asking me out and following me!" I say.  
"Let me guess is his name Mike Newton?" he asks.  
"Yes, how did you know?" I ask.  
"He did that to my friends crush," he says.  
"What's her name?" I ask.  
"Bella Swan," he says.  
"Oh," I say remembering Bella from school.  
"Do you two hang out?" he asks.  
"Not really, sometimes because we both are friends with Angela and our dad's work together though," I say and he nods his head.  
"Hey look it was really nice meeting you but I have to get going," I say.  
"Oh okay, it was nice meeting you," he says.  
"Same here," I say smiling and walk to my car. It's a dark blue Camaro with a black stripe down the front.  
"Wow is this your car?" he asks.  
"Ya," I say.  
"It's awesome!" he says examining it.  
"Ya well I love cars and my dad gets a big pay check so ya," I say. Dad's the chief of police of La Push. He often works with Chief Swan, Bella's dad.  
"You like cars?" he asks.  
"I would rather fix up a car than go shopping," I say.  
"You're my kind of girl," he says and I smile.  
"Do you want a ride?" I ask.  
"I'd love one," he says. We get in and he smiles looking at everything inside.  
"Wow," he says.  
"She's a beauty isn't she?" I ask grinning and he nods.  
"Where do you live?" I ask and he tells me the way to his friends house.

When we arrive at his friend's house a group of guys come out of the house. A girl and guy come out of the house and I curse. Wow what happened to her face?

"KAI!" Emily says and I open my door. Great!

"Hi Emily, Sam," I say and Emily hugs me. I hug back but would rather punch her but I was taught better. You see ever since Sam broke my cousin Leah's heart and started going out with Emily I have started hating them. I don't know how Emily could do this to Leah, they were like sisters.

"Kai," Sam says sternly.

"You know Sam and Emily? Embry asks.

"Yes, my cousin dated Sam before he dated Emily," I say with clenched teeth and fists. All the guys minus Sam's eyes widen. Sam and Emily look hurt by my words but I don't care.

"Leah's your cousin?" Embry asks.

"Yes, Seth too," I say.

"It's good to see you again Kai," Emily says smiling.

"Same here," I say.

"Nice car," a guy says changing topics.

"Thanks," I say smiling at him.

"Mind if we take a look?" he asks.

"Nope," I say and all the guys minus Embry and Sam start checking my car out.

"Dang girl you got everything!" another guy says.

"Well I like to have the best," I say.

"So you like cars?" another guy asks.

"No I love them, bikes too," I say.

"Nice," he says.

"Um Kai this is Jake, Jared, and Paul," Embry says and I nod.

"Got it," I say. I look at my watch and see that I have to go.

"It was nice meeting you and seeing you two again but I have to go get my little sister," I say and Embry frowns.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later," Embry says and I nod my head.

"Come back soon Kai," Emily says. Ya right!

"Okay," I say and get into my car. I start-up the engine and back out of the drive way. I look at Embry and smile then drive away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Kai's point of view

After I got Emma we went home and did our school work. I kept thinking of Embry though so I didn't focus.

"What's his name?" Emma asks.

"Hm?" I ask.

"What's the guys name?" she asks.

"Who's name?' I ask.

"The guy you like and are daydreaming about," she says and I blush. I know there's no way to stop her now so I tell her about Embry and seeing Emily and Sam again.

"Well I think you should ask him out," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You haven't been out on a date in forever!" she says.

"It hasn't been that long," I say. I had a boyfriend in Colorado but he cheated on me so I broke up with him, that was almost a year ago.

"Well it seems like forever," she says.

"He could be a jerk for all I know, he hangs out with Sam and Emily," I say.

"Well you won't know unless you go out with him," she says and I sigh. The house phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello Clearwater house hold," I say.

"KAI!" aunt Sue yells.

"Aunt Sue, what's wrong?' I ask hearing the panic in her voice. She starts talking all at once and I don't understand her.

"Slower please," I say.

"Your uncle Harry had a heart attack!" she says and I drop the phone. It hits the floor and I gasp. NO!

"Kai, what happened?" Emma asks. I shake my head and pick the phone up.

"We'll meet you at the hospital in a minute!" I say and hang up.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks worried.

"Uncle Harry had a heart attack," I say and she gasps. I grab my bag and we hurry into my car speeding to the hospital.

When we reach the hospital we park and hurry into the hospital. We ask for my uncle and they tell us the way. We run down the hallways and finally see aunt Sue and Emily crying.  
"Auntie!" I say and her head shoots up.

"Girls," she says and we run into her open arms.

"Is he okay?" Emma asks crying.

"I'm sure he's fine," auntie says. I feel the salty tears run down my face and look to Emily. Even though she's not on my friend list we're family and she's hurting too. I hug her and she slowly hugs back.

We stand there crying for I don't know how long but then dad, Charlie, Embry, Sam, Seth, and Billy show up.

"Daddy!" Emma says and runs into his arms. I can see that he's been crying too, everyone has. Seth goes to his mom and Sam goes to Emily. I look to Embry and he looks pained when he sees my face. I walk over to him and I can see light tears on his own face.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Fine," I croak. He looks at me and I shake my head no. I wrap my arms around him and he holds me tight soothing me. I just met him hours ago but I feel so safe with him and I don't want to ever leave him. Just being with him feels so right and meant to be.  
"Where's Leah?" I ask through tears to Embry.  
"She's not coping so well," he says and I nod my head.  
"Mrs. Clearwater?" a doctor says coming out of uncle Harry's room.  
"Yes doctor, is he okay?" aunt Sue asks.  
"I'm afraid not," he says and she nods her head but then starts sobbing. Seth holds his mom in his arms and everyone starts crying more. The doctor leaves us and goes into another room. I cry harder into Embry's chest and he holds me tight rubbing my back. Emma is crying into dad's chest and dad is crying into her hair. Emily is crying into Sam's chest and Sam is shedding a few tears while he holds Emily tight. Billy and Charlie stand near Sue and shed a few tears too. Why did this have to happen? Uncle Harry didn't deserve to die, he was a great man. I'm going to miss him so much!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Kai's point of view

After a few hours at the hospital we left for home. Dad stayed the night at aunt Sue's though to make sure she was okay. Emma slept with me and we cried ourselves to sleep that night. The next three days were hard and dad allowed us to stay home from school. Seth came over everyday because he couldn't stand to be in his house. It's Saturday and I'm making lunch for Emma, Seth and I. Seth refuses to eat but I can hear his stomach growl and I don't want him to starve. I haven't seen Leah at all but Seth says she's just taking the death really hard and doesn't want to see anyone. Dad is with aunt Sue planning the funeral with Billy and Charlie. I hear the doorbell and go to the door. I open it and hear gasps. I see Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric.

"KAI!" Angela says and hugs me tight.

"Hi," I say hugging back.

"You look like death," Jessica says and I glare at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"I came to check on you because I got worried and Jessica came to apologize," Angela says.

"Ya I'm sorry for spreading all those rumors," Jessica says.

"It's fine but just don't spread anymore," I say sternly and she nods her head.

"Kai who's here?" Seth asks coming to the door. If I look like death Seth looks like a ghost. He looks deathly pale and his eyes are droopy and sleepy. He looks really bad.

"Just some of my friends, go eat some food," I say.

"No," he mumbles and goes back into the living room. I sigh and look back to my friends.

"Who was that?" Jessica asks.

"My cousin," I say.

"Does he always look like that?" she asks.

"No," I say and she smiles.

"Anything else, I have food to cook?" I ask.

"Here's the schoolwork you missed," Angela says and hands me a stack of papers.

"Thanks," I say and place the papers on the table next to the door.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Mike asks and I can feel the tears start-up.

"Didn't Bella tell you?" I ask.

"Bella left town." Eric says.

"Oh, well my uncle passed away," I say and Angela frowns.

"Oh Kai I'm so sorry!" she says and hugs me again.

"Sorry for asking, we'll leave you then, see you on Monday," Mike says and he, Jessica and Eric leave.

"Are you okay?" Angela asks.

"Ya I'll be alright, I'm more concerned for my little sister, cousins, father and aunt," I say.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, just call me if you need anything," she says and I nod.

"Thanks Angela," I say.

"No problem, I'll see you later," she says and leaves. I shut the door and go back into the kitchen. I finish making lunch and give a plate to my sister and cousin.  
"No thank you," Emma says.

"Emma eat it or I'll shove it down your throat!" I say and she groans taking the plate. I turn to Seth and he shakes his head.

"I'll do the say to you too Seth," I say and he shakes his head.

"Seth I'll call your mom, I'm sure she'll be happy you're not eating properly," I say and he groans taking the plate. I sit down and eat too wishing things were like they were four days ago. When we were all happy and uncle Harry was alive.

An hour later there was another knock at the door. Seth and Emma didn't move so I got it again. When I open the door I'm surprised to see Embry standing there, shirtless. This made me blush and I have to pry my eyes away from his chest.

"Hi," I say weakly.

"Hey, I was just coming to see if you're doing aright," he says.

"Oh ya, I'm doing okay but it's taking a toll on the rest of the family," I say frowning.

"I know, I saw your dad, and Sue today, they looked bad," he says.

"Seth's worse, he looks like a ghost," I say.

"I came to see him too, he needs to come with me," he says.

"I don't think he'll even move a muscle," I say and let him inside.

"Well he needs to come with me, Sam wants to see him," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Seth works with Sam now," he says.

"What kind of work?" I ask.

"We're security for La Push," he says.

"What about the police?" I ask.

"Well we're just reinforcement," he says.

"Oh," I say and lead him into the living room.

"Seth, Embry's here to see you," I say and he doesn't move.

"Embry tell Sam I'll come by later," Seth mutters.

"Sam needs you now, that girl has been around a lot lately," Embry says and Seth turns to him.

"Is it serious?" Seth asks.

"Yes, we need everyone," Embry says and Seth groans.

"Fine, is Leah there?" Seth asks.

"Ya," Embry says.

"Where, where's Leah, I really need to see her?" I ask.

"She's busy, I'll tell her you want to see her, and she'll come later," Embry says and I nod.

"How is she doing?" I ask.

"She's taking it really hard," he says and I frown.

"Well when you guys get done with work tell her to come over please, Seth you come back also," I say and Seth nods.

"I'll tell her," Embry says.

"You can come over too if you want Embry," I say. I hope he does, with him here I feel better and happier.

"Sure, I'll come," he says smiling at me.

"Lets go Em," Seth says and gets up. He and Embry leave through the back door and head to the forest.

"Wait it's not safe out there!" I yell at them making them stop.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll be fine," Embry says and they leave. I hope you're right.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Kai's point of view

After Embry and Seth left I worried non stop. I paced, cooked, and cleaned. Emma just sat int the living room watching TV and movies. I couldn't help but worry about my cousin and Embry, what if they get hurt? They went into the forest, the same one uncle Harry just died in. The same forest where wild animals are roaming, hungry for food. If they got hurt, I can't even think about that! I hear the door open and look down the hallway to see my father coming in.

"Hi daddy," I say walking over to him.

"Hi sweetheart," he says and kisses my cheek.

"How's aunt Sue?" I ask.

"She's doing okay," he says.

"Billy and Charlie?" I ask.

"They're doing alright, Charlie's worried sick about Bella though," he says.

"Where did she go?" I ask.

"Out of town somewhere," he says.

"Well I hope she comes home soon so Charlie will stop worrying," I say.

"Me too," he says and we walk into the living room.

"What smells so good?" dad asks.

"Chicken covered in cream of mushroom soup, rice, and rolls," I say.

"Have you been cooking all day?" he asks.

"Yes," I say going into the kitchen to check the chicken.

"What has Emma been doing?" he whispers coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing, she came downstairs and hasn't moved other than to use the bathroom," I say.

"Has she eaten?" he asks.

"I forced her to eat, she ate most of it," I say and he sighs.

"What am I going to do with you girls?" he asks.

"You should talk with Seth, he's been depressed, sad, and quiet, it scares me," I say looking up to my father.

"I know, I will alter today," he says.

"Good," I say.

"Are you okay, how are you holding up?" he asks.

"I'm fine, sad but fine," I say.

"Kai are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes dad," I say.

"Why don't you go watch the news and I'll finish the food," I say.

"Alright, do you need any help?" he asks.

"No, now get," I say and push him out. I take the chicken out and put it on the cooling rack. the turn off the rice cooker and check the rolls. I get plates, forks, knives, and napkins out and set them on the counter. I spot three figures emerge from the forest and look closer. When I see who it is I run out the back door and to my cousin Leah. I hug her tight and she hugs me back.

"Lee Lee are you okay, how are you?" I ask pulling back. I see her face mixed with emotions: hurt, worry, sad, and broken.

"I'm fine," she says but I can tell it's a lie. I'll talk to her later when we're alone.

"Okay, come in dinner's just about ready," I say and lead them inside.

"What's cooking?" Seth asks.

"Chicken covered in cream of mushroom soup, rice, and rolls," I say and he nods.

"Kai who's here?" dad asks coming into the kitchen.

"Hi uncle Mark," Leah says.

"Leah, it's good to see you," dad says.

"Hello Mr. Clearwater," Embry says and dad frowns.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" dad asks.

"Dad don't be rude, he's staying for dinner as a guest," I scold.

"I would think his mother would want him home," he says.

"It's alright Kai, your father's right, my mother is probably wondering where I am," Embry says and I frown. I really want him here.

"Oh okay, let me walk you out," I say and we go out the front door.

"I'm so sorry about my father, I don't know why he was being so rude," I say.

"It's okay, he and I aren't exactly on good terms," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"He doesn't think I'm a good guy," he says.

"Have you done something to make him feel that way?" I ask.

"Um, I sorta, it's hard to explain," he says.

"Is it something illegal?" I ask.

"No, no not at all," he says.

"Well I'm sure my dad will come around," I say.

"I doubt it," he says.

"Um do you think maybe we could hang out sometime?" I ask and he smiles.

"I'd love to," he says and I smile.

"Give me your phone," I say and he hands me his phone. I put my number in and hand it back to him.

"Hand me your phone," he says and I give it to him. When he hands it back I look and see that his number is in it.

"Thanks, um I guess I'll see you later," I say.

"Ya see ya around Kai," he says and heads into the forest. I head back inside and smack my father on the head.

"Hey!" he yells.

"That's for being rude," I say and get the food ready.

We all ate together, even aunt sue came over. It felt nice but it was silent and cold. There was one empty chair and we all knew who was missing, uncle Harry. He would start all the jokes and start food fights. He was the best and I miss him, I really do. I just try to keep it hidden because I have to help everyone else. Looking around the table I can see different family dinners. We're all happy and cheerful. Everyone has no problems, no worries, just family and love. But now all it seems we have is worries and problems. I just wish things will get better, and soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Embry's point of view

I was sad that I couldn't stay for dinner with Kai but I know her father isn't a fan of mine right now. He got really mad when he found out I imprinted on his oldest daughter. He wants me stay away from her but he knows I can't.

"Embry is that you?" mom asks as I enter the house.

"Ya," I say and she comes over to me.

"Where were you?" she asks. I still haven't told her about me being a wolf, I just don't want her to get hurt and I don't think she'll believe me.

"I was working and then I went to a friend's house," I say.

"Let me guess Jake's, Quil's, Sam's which one?" she asks.

"No I was at chief Clearwater's," I say and her eyes widen.

"Why" she asks. "I'm friends with his eldest daughter, Kai," I say smiling at the mention of her name.

"You better not mess with her, unless you want to be arrested," she says.

"I know mom, and I wouldn't do that," I say.

"Are you sure because you've changed, I hardly know you anymore," she says and I sigh.

"Mom I'm a good guy, you raised me better than that," I say.

"I know I did but you've been throwing away my teaching with this rebellious stage!" she yells.

"Mom you have no idea what I'm doing!" I yell.

"Then why don't you tell me!" she yells.

"Because you could get hurt!" I yell.

"So you are in a gang," she says and I groan.

"No I'm not!" I yell.

"Then what Embry, what are you doing?" she asks.

"It's none of your business!" I yell.

"It's all my business, I'm your mother!" she yells.

"Just leave me alone!" I yell and go into my room slamming my door. I hear her groan in frustration and go into her room. I hate doing this but it needs to be done to keep her safe. She and Kai are why I do this, I need to protect them, especially Kai. Kai, a beautiful, smart, strong, sweet, and a lot more! She's so beautiful with her ocean blue eyes, wavy dark brown hair, and smooth light tan skin. Her teeth are pearly and straight while her eyes are framed with long black eyelashes. Her cheeks are rosy and round with freckles floating across them and her button nose. She's so strong taking Harry's death so well. Leah went crazy and couldn't phase back for hours, she was worse than Paul! I'm glad she went to go see Kai though, Kai really missed Leah. Seth is really taking this hard, he does look like a ghost. I hope my imprint and her family recover from Harry's death.

* * *

Kai's point of view

After dinner aunt Sue went back home but Seth and Leah are staying the night, which I'm happy about. I really need to talk with Leah.

"How've you been?" I ask Leah when we get into my room.

"Fine," she says and I give her a look.

"Leah you don't have to lie to me, I'm your cousin, I know you," I say.

"I know, I just, I hurt," she says and her eyes glisten with tears.

"I know Lee," I say and hug her. The tears spill over and she hugs me tight.

"We fought before he died," she whispers.

"What about?" I ask. "

That he's on Sam's side with us breaking up," she says and I nod. Uncle Harry was on Sam's side for breaking up with Leah.

"He probably hates me and is happy that he's gone," she says and I stare at her shocked.

"Leah that's not true, he loves you and could never hate you," I say.

"But I told him I hated him when we fought," she says.

"Everyone says that but they don't really mean it," I say.

"But he looked so heart-broken when I said it," she says.

"It hurts when someone says that but we know deep down that it's not true," I say.

"When Emma and I fight we say we hate each other but the next day we're still sisters and love each other," I say.

"But there is no next day, he's gone forever," she says.

"He'll always be in your heart, I know he's in mine," I say and she smiles.

"Thanks Kai, you're always there for me," she says hugging me.

"And you're always there for me," I say.

After the talk we watch movies with Emma and Seth for a while. Then we head to bed and I had a nightmare.

* * *

_I'm in the middle of the forest with snow on the ground. I enter a meadow and see a figure in the shadows. _

_"Hello, who's there?" I ask. I hear a growl and then a giant wolf comes out. It has gray with black spots fur. The eyes are a warm muddy brown color, they look like Embry's eyes. I stare at the wolf and it comes closer. I stand there my eyes locked on his._

_ "Kai," I hear it whisper. _

_"Embry?" I ask. _

_"Kai," he says again and fades away. _

_ "No, wait!" I yell and he disappears. _

_I'm transported to a field where I'm alone. I look around and see no one. I sigh and then hear laughing. I look around and fall tripping on my feet. I hear more laughter and look up to see blood-red eyes. I gasp and look around seeing more and more blood-red eyes. I'm surrounded and scared to death. I hear a howl and the people hiss. I see a pack of wolves come and the scary looking people glare at them. I see the wolf from before and stand up to go run to him but am stopped by freezing cold arms. _

_"Let me go!" I yell and he laughs. _

_"Calm down sweetheart," he says and I hear growls. I look to the wolves and find the gray wolf. _

_"Embry," I whisper and he whines. _

_ "One move and she gets it," the boy who's holding me says. The wolves growl but stay put. I look to the gray wolf and into his eyes. I feel a tear fall and he whines taking a step forward. _

_"Bad move!" the boy holding me says and then I feel intense pain. _

_"AW!" I yell and everything goes black._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Kai's point of view

I shot awake and dripping in sweat. I look at the clock and it reads four forty-five. It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare. Not real at all, but it felt so real! Those blood-red eyes were so creepy. They watched my every move and will haunt my dreams from now on. That gray wolf, he had Embry's eyes, I'm sure of it. But how can that be? I shake my head and get out of bed. I take a deep breath and look out my window. It's a full moon and it lights up the sky with the beautiful stars. I've always loved the moon and stars. There's just something about them that makes them so special. I look out to the forest and my eyes catch movement. I scan through the trees and gasp when I find the source. It's the gray wolf from my nightmare! The wolf's head snaps to me and my eyes widen in horror, the eyes really are Embry's! I blink several times but nothing changes. It's all true!

"No, no, no, this can't be real!" I say holding my head with my hands. I slowly sink to the floor as tears fall down my face. If the wolf's real are those red-eyed people real too? If so I'm in trouble! Well that settles it, I'm never going in the forest! Dad was right the forest is dangerous. This is a time when I wish my mother was a good lady and was here with me. She'd hold me close and tell me everything was alright. She would sing the lullaby to me and I'd fall into a peaceful sleep. But no she's not a good lady and isn't here. She's back in Colorado with her boyfriend. She hasn't sung the lullaby to us in years and I miss it. She had a lovely voice and I wish I could hear it. I slowly crawl to my desk and stand up. I grab the CD on top of the stack and play it. The beautiful music plays and I instantly feel better. I close my eyes and listen to the words playing. I slowly start to sing along and remember when my mother was a good lady.

_~Flashback_  
_Kai's five years old_

_"Look mommy look!" I say. _

_"I see my little angel," mom says. _

_"It's beautiful!" I say looking up to the snow falling down from the sky. _

_"Not as beautiful as you my darling," she says and I smile. I play in the yard while mom watches from inside. _

_"Hey water!" a voice says. I turn around and face Kevin, my neighbor. _

_"What do you want Kevin?" I ask with a frown. He's always mean to me. _

_"I have a present for you," he says and I smile. _

_"What is it?" I ask. _

_ "Close your eyes," he says and I do. _

_"Where is it, what is it?" I ask jumping up and down._

_ "Hold on," he says and then something hard and cold hits my face. I fall into the snow and open my eyes. Tears start to fall and Kevin laughs at me. I frown and run inside. _

_"MOMMY!" I yell and she comes to the door. _

_"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asks. _

_ "Kevin hit me with a snowball, it was hard," I say crying. She frowns and kneels in front of me. _

_"Oh sweetheart, come here," she says and picks me up. She brings me into my room and we lay on the bed together. _

_"My face hurts," I say and she kisses my cheek. _

_"How about I sing to you?" she suggest and I nod my head. She starts singing and I smile cuddling into her warmth. She sings and I slowly fall into a peaceful sleep. _

_End of flashback~_

As the song ends I wipe away the tears. I miss mom, even though she's a lying, no good wife, she's still my mom and I love her. I sigh and turn off the song. I look out the window and don't see the wolf anymore. I get in my bed and try to go to sleep.

I couldn't go back to sleep and just laid there thinking things over. It's seven thirty and I decide to get up. I take a quick shower and change into dark wash jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and white converse. I also put on a crystal necklace and black beanie on. I go downstairs and start to make waffles, bacon, and eggs. One by one everyone comes down yawning. At least everyone else got sleep, they needed it.

"Thanks Kai," everyone says grabbing something to eat.

"No problem, I think I'm gonna head to the beach," I say.

"Don't go in the forest and be safe," dad says.

"Will do," I say and grab my bag and leather black jacket.

I drive to First Beach and walk to the drift logs. I sigh and sit on one. I really just need to clear my mind. I can't be having crazy dreams when I need to take care of my broken-hearted family! Just forget about the nightmare and focus on Emma, Seth, dad, Leah, and aunt Sue. They are my main priority. I look out to the ocean and feel the light breeze hit my face. I close my eyes and picture everyone happily playing at the beach. I open my eyes and a tear falls. I quickly wipe it away, I have to stay strong! I stand up and turn around and gasp at the sight, Embry.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to think," he says.

"Oh, me too," I say and he comes over to me.

"What about?" he asks.

"Nothing, just crazy dreams," I say.

"What kind of dreams?" he asks.

"It's nothing, they're stupid and mean nothing," I say.

"You can tell me, I won't tell a soul," he says and I can tell he's telling the truth.

"I know you're telling the truth but I really don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Okay then, what dream," he says and I smile.

"Thanks," I say and he smiles.

"How's your family?" he asks.

"They seem better today," I say.

"That's good," he says and I nod.

"One step at a time," I say.

"How are you?" he asks.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Well Harry was your uncle, aren't you sad?" he asks.

"I was but you have to get over it, anyways I have other things to do then be sad," I say and he frowns.

"You mean take care other your family?" he asks and I look at him.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"You have to make sure everyone else is happy and alright, but what about you," he says.

"I put others before myself, what does it matter?" I ask.

"You should take care of yourself," he says.

"I am Embry," I snap.

"But are you happy?" he asks and I close my mouth. No I'm not but I have to take care of everyone so it doesn't matter. Why is he even asking these questions? It's non of his business!

"I got to go," I say and head to my car.

"Hey wait, Kai!" he says and gets in front of me.

"What?" I ask not looking at him.

"I didn't mean to push you, I just want to make sure you're alright," he says.

"I'm fine Embry, and you shouldn't worry about me, I'm strong, trust me," I say and start walking again.

"How about I make it up to you, the movies on Friday?" he asks and I look up to him. Is he serious?!

"You're asking me out?" I ask.

"Not a date, I mean if you don't want it to be," he says.

"The movies?" I ask and he nods.

"Sure, I'd love to," I say and he smiles.

"Great," he says.

"I'll have to ask my dad first," I say and he frowns.

"Well if you tell him you're going with me he'll say no for sure," he says. I would ask about why dad hates Embry so much but I don't want him asking me about my personal problems so I won't do the same to him.

"I won't say I'm going with you," I say.

"I don't want you to get in trouble or lie," he says.

"Embry it's okay, I won't get in trouble, I'm daddy's little girl," I say smiling innocently.

"Alright," he says.

"So Friday, what time?" I ask as we approach my car.

"I'll text you," he says.

"Okay, bye, I'll see you later," I say getting in.

"Bye Kai," he says and I leave. Well I certainly cleared my head!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Kai's point of view

The whole drive back I smiled like an idiot, my nightmare completely forgotten. I can't believe Embry asked me out!

"Whats got you so happy?" dad asks as I enter the living room.

"Nothing," I say falling onto the couch.

"Ya right," Emma says and I glare at her.

"Where's Seth and Leah?" I ask not seeing them.

"They had some things to do," dad says.

"Oh okay," I say.

"I have to go to the station but I'll be back before dinner," dad says standing up.

"Okay, be safe," I say and he nods. As soon as the door shuts Emma turns to me.

"What happened?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb with me," she says.

"Why do you think anything happened?" I ask.

"You were smiling," she says.

"So everyone smiles," I say.

"Not like you were, that was a boy smile," she says and I sigh knowing she won't give up.

"I have a date," I say and she squeals.

"With who, Embry?" she asks.

"Yes," I say and she smiles.

"I knew you two would end up together!" she cheers.

"We're just going on one date," I say.

"Sure you are," she says and I shake my head at her.

"Think what you want," I say standing up.

"I know I'm right," she says.

"Whatever," I say and head upstairs. I go into my room and to my desk. I get my homework and start working.

It's five thirty and all my homework is done. Now I'm making dinner which is salmon, rice, and salad. I really like cooking and dad can't cook so I make all the meals. The phone rings and I answer it.

"Clearwater household," I say.

"Kai, it's dad," dad says.

"Hey daddy," I say.

"I just called to tell you I won't make it for dinner, I'm really busy," he says.

"Oh alright, be safe and eat something," I say.

"I will and stay in the house," he says.

"I know dad," I say.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he says.

"It's fine, bye," I say.

"Bye," he says and I hang up. I sigh and continue to make the salad.

"Who was that?" Emma asks coming into the kitchen.

"Dad, he's not coming home anytime soon," I say and she nods.

"Why don't you invite Embry over?" she asks.

"What, why?" I ask.

"Well dad's not here so why not," she says.

"Because it might seem weird," I say.

"It's not," she says.

"Why don't you invite Brady, the guy you're always talking about," I say and she blushes. Yep Emma has a crush on a kid in her class Brady Fuller.

"Shut up," she says and I chuckle. She helps me with the food and then we eat at the table. We chat about going to school tomorrow and other things.

Around nine there's a knock at the door. I open the door and it revels Embry.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I needed to make sure you were okay," he says.

"I'm fine, why?" I ask.

"I just had a bad feeling," he says.

"Oh, well I'm perfectly fine," I say.

"Good," he says.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask.

"Your dad wouldn't like it," he says.

"He's not here," I say.

"Well I should get back to work," he says.

"Okay, be safe," I say and he smiles down at me.

"Always," he says and walks away. I watch him disappear into the forest and then shut the door.

"What did Romeo want?" Emma asks.

"He just wanted to check if I was okay," I say.

"Why, is he watching us?" she asks.

"He's not a stalker and he just had a bad feeling," I say.

"Whatever," she says.

"We should head to bed, we have school in the morning," I say and she groans.

"Fine," she says and we head upstairs.

* * *

Monday morning equals the worst morning ever! I hate Mondays, but it's one step closer to the weekend. I'm dressed in a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, black combat boots, a gray and white tank top with Britain's flag, and a black beanie. I also have on the charm bracelet my mother gave me when I was little.

"Kai hurry up the rain stopped!" Emma yells. It's been raining all morning and she hates to get wet.

"Coming!" I yell back. I grab my backpack and hurry downstairs. We head outside and she runs to the car. I lock up the house and then get in the car. As soon as I start the car it starts raining again.

"Ugh I hate the rain!" Emma whines and I chuckle at her.

"Bad choice to move here," I say.

"All I'm asking for is a few days of sun!" she says.

"Well keep on asking," I say and pull out of the drive way and to Emma's school.

After I drop Emma off I head to my school. When I arrive it's only sprinkling and I hurry inside. I head to my locker and get everything I need. I hear someone clear their throat and she Bella there.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about your uncle," she says and I feel a tug at my heart.

"It's fine, and thanks," I say with a small smile.

"Well I have to go but bye," she says and goes toward her first class with Edward trailing behind her. I close my locker and head to my first class, science, ugh!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Kai's point of view

The week has dragged on but it's finally Friday night! I told Embry I'd meet him at his house in a few minutes so dad won't see him. I'm dressed in purple skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black blazer, and black with white stripes shoes. I also have on a necklace, black feather hoop earrings, and a ring that says love.

"You look good sis," Emma says coming in my room.

"Thanks, do you think it's too much?" I ask.

"Nope, perfect," she says

"Do you think Embry likes me or just feels bad because of uncle Harry?" I ask.

"I know he likes you," she says and I smile.

"Come I have to get going," I say grabbing my black bag. We head downstairs and dad looks to us.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to the movies in Port Angeles," I say.

"With who?" he asks.

"A couple of friends," I say.

"Alright have fun but be home by eleven," he says.

"Okay thanks, bye," I say and head outside into my car.

I follow the directions Embry gave me and arrive at a small but nice home. It's green with a white trim. I get out and knock on the door.

"Coming," a voice yells. A lady in her early forties late thirties opens the door.

"Hi is Embry here?" I ask.

"Yes he is, who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Kai Clearwater," I say.

"Oh you're the chief's daughter," she says and I nod.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Embry and I are going to the movies," I answer.

"Oh well I'll go get him, please come in," she says and I enter the house. She goes down the hall and I look around. There are pictures hanging on the walls and I look closer. Most of them are of Embry when he was little.

"Kai," a voice says and I look up.

"Hey Embry," I say smiling.

"You look beautiful," he says and I blush.

"You two have fun, but not too much fun," Ms. Call says and I blush harder. Even Embry blushes a little at his mother.

"Mom!" Embry says.

"I'm just saying," she says.

"Come on Kai, bye mom," Embry says and leads me outside.

"I'm so sorry about her, she worries too much about me," he says.

"It's okay," I say. He stops and I see that there's a motorcycle in front of us.

"Your ride?" I ask.

"Yep, fixed it up myself," he says.

"Cool," I say. He hands me a helmet and I look at him.

"What scared?" he asks.

"No, I've just never been on one before," I say.

"It's not scary and I'm right here with you," he says and I smile. I put on the helmet and he hops on.

"You should put on a helmet," I say.

"I'll be safe, trust me," he says.

"Okay," I say and get on. I wrap my arms around his waist and smile. He starts the engine and looks back to me.

"Hold on tight," he says and I do. Then he takes off toward Port Angeles theater.

The whole way I was smiling and holding on tightly to Embry. All too soon it's over and we're pulling into the parking lot at the movies. He shuts off the engine and puts the kickstand down.

"You can let go now," he says chuckling and I blush letting go.

"Right sorry," I say and get off. He gets off too and I take my helmet off. I hand him the helmet and he places it under the seat. We walk to the theater and get in line.

"So what movie?" he asks.

"Um whatever you want," I say.

"Ladies first," he says.

"Okay _Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest_" I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Ya," I say.

"I would've thought you'd choose a romance movie," he says.

"Well there's no good one out," I say and he chuckles. We get our tickets and head inside.

"Do you want anything?" he asks and I nod. We get in line and get a popcorn, two drinks, and a bag of licorice. We get our seats at the back and wait for the movie to start.

"So what's your favorite movie?" he asks.

"Um _Star Wars_," I say.

"So you're not a girly girl," he says.

"Yep, well I do love shoes," I say and he smiles.

"Favorite color?" he asks.

"Blue," I say.

"Favorite food?" he asks.

"Hmm, strawberries," I say.

"Favorite animal?" he asks.

"Butterflies," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"They so beautiful and graceful," I say and he nods.

"What's yours?" I ask.

"Um a wolf," he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep," he says.

"Interesting," I say.

"You you not like them?" he asks worried.

"Um they're okay but haven't they been killing people?" I ask.

"It's not wolves, it's something else," he says clenching his fists.

"Okay, um what's your favorite food?" I ask changing subjects.

"Anything," he says.

"Even brussel sprouts?" I ask.

"Okay not everything," he says and I chuckle. The lights turn off and the movie starts.

Half way into the movie Embry put his arm around my shoulders. I blushed and smiled at his action. The movie's over now and we're walking around town.

"So have you lived in La Push your whole life?" I ask.

"Ya, my mother came to La push when she was pregnant with me," he says.

"What about your father?" I ask and he frowns.

"I never knew him, my mom never talks about him," he says and I frown.

"Oh Embry I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" I apologize.

"It's okay Kai, it doesn't really bother me," he says.

"Um do you have any other family around here?" I ask.

"My mother's family lives in Makah but I've never met any of them, they don't want anything to do with my mother since she got knocked up," he says and I frown.

"That's terrible!" I say.

"Ya," he says.

"Why don't we head back?" I offer and he nods. We walk back in silence and I can't help but think how awful Embry has had it. He hasn't any family besides his mom. We reach his bike and I take the helmet.

"Hey don't worry about me," he says noticing my sad face.

"I'm just sad that you don't have any family beside your mother," I say.

"The gang's my family, Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Kim, Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah all of them," he says and I nod.

"Don't worry okay," he says.

"Okay," I say.

"Come on," he says and hops on. I hop on too and hold on tight to him.

When we arrive at his house I'm sad again. I had a great time and I don't want it to end!

"Did you have a good time?" he asks.

"I really did," I say and he smiles.

"Good, maybe we could do it again sometime," he says.

"I'd be up for it," I say.

"How about Sunday afternoon," he asks.

"Sure," I say smiling. We lock eyes and I get lost in them like the first time we met. He slowly bends down and my breathing slows down. Is he going to kiss me? I hope so, I really like him! We're a centimeter apart and I close the remaining space between us. His lips are warm and soft. I slowly move my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my hips. He pulls me close and I can feel his warmth spread throughout my body.

"EMBRY!" a voice yells and we jumps apart. We turn to the house and see his mother angry. Uh oh!

"Mom!" Embry groans.

"I told you two not to have too much fun," she says coming over to us. I blush and Embry growls? Is that normal?

"Mom we were just kissing," he defends.

"I don't care, she is the chief of police's daughter, if you got her knocked up what do you think he would do to you?" she asks and I blush harder. Why does she think he'd do this? Has he done this sort of thing before?

"Mom stop," Embry says.

"I'm sorry Kai but you should leave, Embry and I need to talk," she says.

"Alright, um bye Embry," I say and head to my car. I get in and watch Embry and his mother go into his house. I hope didn't get him in trouble.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Embry's point of view

Gosh I can't believe my mother! How could she think we were going to do something like that! I followed my mother inside and heard Kai leave.

"Embry I warned you!" mom yelled.

"Mother stop!" I yell and she looks shocked.

"I can't believe you would think I'd do something like that," I say.

"Well with you doing drugs and other stuff it's not hard to," she says and I sigh.

"Mother why don't you trust me, I'm not doing drugs," I say.

"Then explain to me what you're doing," she says.

"I can't," I say.

"See," she says.

"Mom I can promise you that I'm not doing anything like that," I say.

"And I would never hurt or take advantage of Kai," I say.

"Embry I want you to stay away from her," she says and I look her in the eye.

"I can't do that, I can never do that," I say.

"I'm your mother and you will listen to me," she says.

"No mother," I say and head out the back door.

"Embry Ryan Call get your butt back here now!" she yells. I ignore her and run into the forest. I phase ripping my clothes and head to Kai's.

* * *

Kai's point of view

After I left Embry's I went home.

"Have fun?" dad asks.

"Yep," I say. Until Ms. Call interrupted Embry and I kissing! I head up to my room and flop onto my bed. I close my eyes and think of Embry's soft warm lips on mine. I hear my door open and someone sit on my bed next to me.

"SPILL!" Emma squeals.

"Shh!" I say.

"Sorry," she says. Then I tell her all about the date and Embry and I kissing.

"OMG!" she says.

"I told you he liked you!" she says.

"Yes okay you were right but I'm not so sure now," I say.

"Oh come on his mom won't change his mind," she says.

"I don't know she's all he has left," I say.

"Don't worry about it," she says and I smile at her.

"Well it's late we should get to bed," I say.

"Alright, night Kai," she says.

"Night Emma," I say kissing her head. She leaves and I get ready for bed.

I climb into my bed and sigh in content. Then I hear a noise. My eyes shoot open and I grab the bat next to my bed. I slowly get out of my bed and go toward my window. I glance outside and almost scream when I see the source. Embry! I open the window and he smiles up at me.

"What the heck are you doing!?" I whisper yell.

"I was going for a late night stroll and decided to stop by," he says grinning.

"Does your mother know?" I ask.

"No, but we need to talk," he says.

"I can't come down my dad will catch me," I say.

"No worries, move, I'm coming up," he says. I move and the next thing I know Embry, shirtless, is in my room.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

"Magic," he says and I smile.

"Are you hurt?" I ask suddenly worried.

"No, I'm fine," he says.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"My mom," he says. Oh no did his mother ban him from seeing me?!

"What about her?" I ask.

"She doesn't want me to see you anymore," he says and I frown. I knew it!

"Oh, okay," I say and tears start to form.

"That's fine, we can forget the kiss," I say turning away so he won't see the tears.

"What no!" he says and gets in front of me.

"But your mom doesn't like me," I say.

"Kai I don't care about what she thinks of you, she hasn't seen what you're like," he says.

"What am I like?" I ask.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, smart, sweet, strong, protective, loving, fun, and so so much more," he says wiping away a tear that starts to fall.

"Really?" I ask softly.

"Really," he says.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I say and he smiles.

"I don't care what my mother says, I want to be with you," he says.

"And I want to be with you too," I say.

"Then we're going to keep us a secret," he says and I nod.

"Oh Emma knows though," I say.

"I figured," he says.

"I'm sorry for the way my mother acted," he says.

"It's okay," I say.

"No it's not," he says.

"Embry I'm sure my father would've done the exact same thing if he saw that," I say.

"Well it still wasn't alright," he says.

"I can handle it," I say.

"I know you can," he says.

"Um I have a question," I say.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Since your mom seems to think you would um get me pregnant, have you um done that sort of thing?" I ask blushing and not looking at him.

"What, no," he says.

"I was just wondering," I say.

"Don't worry, I have never done anything like that," he says and I smile.

"Okay, well you should get going so your mom won't see that you're gone," I say.

"I should," he says.

"Well thanks for coming over, and for the date," I say.

"No problem, don't forget about Sunday," he says and I smile.

"How could I forget," I say and he grins. He goes over to my window but then turns back to me and takes my face in his hands. He leans down and kisses me softly. All too quickly he pulls away.

"Thank you for being so understanding with my mother," he says resting his forehead against mine.

"It's no problem, especially if you're going to do that," I say and he chuckles.

"Well now I should really go," he says and I frown.

"Do you have to?" I ask.

"Yes, but I could sneak up here again tomorrow night," he says and I smile.

"I'd like that," I say.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow night," he says.

"Be safe," I say as he goes to the window.

"Always am, good night," he says.

"Night," I say and he jumps out the window. I watch him walk into the forest and sigh. I'm falling for Embry Call, very hard.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Kai's point of view

When I open my eyes everything about last night comes back which makes me frown but smile. I really like Embry but I hate that his mother hates me. I don't want my mother in law to hate me. What wait where did that come from!? What am I thinking, Embry and I aren't getting married! Although I do like the idea, of shut up heart! I jump out of bed and head downstairs. I start making hash-browns, eggs and cut up some fresh fruit. Dad comes down still in his pjs, he has the day off, and Emma comes down in her pjs, which consists of a black long sleeve shirt, gray sweat pants, and ankle socks. She looks tired and her hair's a mess!

"Looking good Emma," I say and she glares at me but sits down at the table.

"Morning girls," dad says sitting down reading the newspaper.

"Morning," Emma and I say. I put all the food on plates and give it to my father and sister.

"Thanks," they mumble and eat. I sit down and start to eat too.

It's around ten and dad went to go see aunt Sue so Emma and I are at home alone. I wanted to go with dad but he said Leah and Seth are working. A knock at the door surprises me but I get up anyway.

"If it's your boyfriend tell him no kissing in front of me!" Emma yells and I blush. Please don't let it be Embry! I would be so embarrassed if he heard that!

"He's not my boyfriend," I say. Well I want him to be. I open the door and find a boy with brown eyes, russet skin, and shaggy black hair.

"Hi, can I help you?" I ask.

"I'm looking for Emma, I'm Brady," he says and I smirk.

"Oh you're Brady," I say.

"Ya, um is Emma here?" he asks. I look behind the door and see Emma wide-eyed running up the stairs.

"Yes she is, she's doing something upstairs but will be down in a minute," I say and he nods.

"Come in," I say and he enters the house.

"So you're the famous Brady Fuller," I say sitting down in the recliner in the living room.

"Famous?" he asks confused. Emma's so going to kill me.

"Oh ya, Emma talks about you all the time," I say.

"Oh," he says blushing a little. He and Emma would make the cutest couple.

"Hey Brady," Emma says coming down the stairs. She's now dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and blue converse. Her hair is brushed and pulled into a loose pony tail. She even has some makeup on. I think that's a new record.

"Hey Emma," Brady says smiling.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asks.

"Ya Collin and a couple of guys from school are going to the beach and we were wondering if you wanted to come," he says.

"Can I Kai?" Emma asks with pleading eyes.

"Sure, take your phone, be safe and be home by five," I say.

"Kay, see ya," she says and walks out the door with Brady. I watch them walk down the street and smile. At least she can have fun with the boy she likes!

So now I'm all alone in the house with nothing to do. Well there's chores to do but I'm too lazy today, I mean it is Saturday. I grab my phone and text Embry.

_ How's your day? -Kai_  
Soon I get a reply.  
_Good, yours? -Embry_  
_Boring, I have nothing to do! -Kai_  
_Want me to come over? -Embry_  
_Yes please! -Kai_  
_Be there in five. -Embry_  
_Yay! :) -Kai_

I quickly tidy up the house making it look presentable and five minutes later there's a knock at the door. I spot my reflection and mentally cure, I'm still in my pjs! At least I'm not wearing anything embarrassing. I open the door and find Embry there.

"Hey," I say smiling.

"Hi," he says. I let him in and we sit on the couch together.

"So nothing to do?" he asks.

"There's plenty to do but I'm just too lazy," I say and he chuckles.

"Too lazy to change," he says and I blush lightly.

"I'm comfy," I say.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asks. Kiss you all day.

"Um you choose," I say.

"It's your house," he says.

"Fine, we can watch a movie," I say.

"What movie?" he asks.

"_Night at the Roxbury_," I say.

"Never seen it," he says.

"Well you are missing out," I say. I pop it in the dvd player and turn on the TV. I sit back down next to Embry and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I lay my head on his shoulder and it just feels right. The menu comes up and I press play.

Sometime during the movie I ended up in Embry's lap. It felt right to be in his lap, like I belonged there. The movie just ended and I turn off the TV and dvd player.

"Did you like it?" I ask.

"Ya it was really funny," he says.

"I know, I love it when he says

"I broke the window again"," I say chuckling.

"Ya that's pretty funny," he says.

"Well what now?" I ask.

"How about this," he says and leans down so our lips meet. I will never get tired of this! I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close and he hold me close. His hands rub my back and I let out a moan. He smiles into the kiss and breaks away. He kisses down my neck and I try to catch my breath.

"Embry," I whisper.

"Hmm?" he asks.

"Are we a couple?" I ask and he stops.

"That's what I thought," he says.

"Good, just checking," I say smiling. He smiles and I kiss him again. He suddenly pulls away and looks scared.

"I have to go, meet me in your bedroom in a minute," he rushes out and runs out the back door. What was that about?!

"Hey sweetheart," a voice says and I scream jumping up. I look to the door and see dad.

"You scared me!" I say putting a hand over my fast beating heart.

"Obviously," he says chuckling and I glare at him.

"How was aunt Sue?" I ask.

"Fine, she's getting better," he says and I nod. Did Embry leave because he heard my dad?

"I'm gonna go clean my room," I say and he nods. I hurry upstairs and go into my room. I shut and lock my door, When I turn around I almost scream again if it weren't for the warm hand on my mouth.

"Shh," he says. I look into his warm brown eyes and nod.

"Sorry I ran off, I heard your dad," he says removing his hand.

"I figured," I say.

"We should really pick a place to kiss beside our houses," he says chuckling and I chuckle too.

"We should," I say.

"We can decide that tomorrow," he says and I plop onto my bed.

"What are we going to do on our date?" I ask. I can't believe I'm going out with Embry, not to mention his girlfriend!

"I have it all sorted out," he says smiling. He gets on top of me and my heart beats fast at his closeness.

"What would that be?" I squeak out.

"You'll have to wait and see," he says and I frown. He kisses me lightly which makes me smile.

"Fine," I grumble.

"I have to get going, Sam needs me," he says.

"Alright," I sigh sadly.

"I'll be back tonight," he says and I smile.

"I'll be counting down the hours," I say and he chuckles. He kisses me and then pulls away heading for my window.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye, see you soon," he says and jumps down. I close my eyes and think of the pst few hours. Embry came over, we kissed a few times, I confirmed we're a couple, almost got caught by dad, and Embry will be back in a few hours. What a day!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Kai's point if view

It's a little after eight and Embry should be here soon. I've already gotten ready for bed and am watching TV now. I hear a noise and look to my window and find Embry, with a shirt on. I frown but go over to him.

"What not happy to see me?" he asks.

"No, you have a shirt on," I say and he chuckles.

"I'll remember that next time," he says and I hug him. I take in his woodsy scent and smile. I pull him to the bed and he sits down. I sit in his lap and he wraps his arms around me.

"Did you miss me?" he whispers into my ear. I get goosebumps at his closeness. I nod not trusting my voice.

"I missed you more," he says. and I smile.

"I missed you most," I say and he chuckles. We watch TV for awhile until I fall asleep and have another nightmare.

Kai's nightmare

_I'm standing in the middle of the forest alone and it's dark._

_ "Hello?" I ask into the forest. I hear twigs break and noises all around me but see nothing in the darkness. I hear a growl and out comes a giant animal. It comes into the faint moonlight and I gasp. It's the gray wolf with Embry's eyes. _

_ "Embry?" I whisper. It snarls at me showing it's razor sharp teeth. I gasp and fall down. I try to get away but back into a tree. The wolf comes forward and opens it's monstrous jaw. _

_"NO!" I scream as the teeth sink into my skull._

End of nightmare

* * *

Embry's point of view

I was about to leave when Kai started tossing and turning. She started to sweat and shake.

"Kai sweetie wake up," I say gently shaking her.

"NO!" she yells shooting up.

"Kai," I say and she looks into my eyes. She whimpers and backs away.

"Kai it's me, Embry, what's wrong?" I ask taking her shaking hand.

"I...I had a...a nightmare," she says shakily.

"Come here angel," I say and scoop her into my arms. I rock her as she silently cries into my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and she shakes her head no.

"Stay with me," she whispers as her crying stops.

"Always," I say kissing her head. She starts to fall asleep again and I hope she doesn't have another nightmare.

* * *

Kai's point of view

When I wake up I feel cold and feel no one next to me. I open my eyes and see that Embry's not here but a note is.

_Kai_  
_I had to get to work but I'll be waiting at the beach for you at noon. Hope you slept well and didn't have another nightmare. See you soon angel. _  
_Embry_

I sigh and fall back into my bed. Well noon is in three and a half hours so I guess I'll do some work around the house. Or I could go see Leah, Seth and aunt Sue. I get up and change into fresh clean clothes. It's a little sunny out today and looks really nice out. I put on white capri jeans, a black lace tank top, and black chuck taylor all star shoes. I brush my hair out and pull it into a high pony tail. I head downstairs and find Emma and dad eating cereal.

"Are you trying to starve us?" Emma asks.

"Sorry, I overslept," I say with a shrug.

"Sure," Emma says and dad looks curious.

"I did okay, I'm sure you two can survive one meal without me cooking," I say pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry, I like your food better than cereal," Emma says.

"Well I'm glad my cooking is better than cereal," I say and she smiles.

We all finished eating and then I said I was heading to aunty's. Emma wanted to come too so here we are at aunty's house. I knock on the door and walk in.

"Anyone home?" I ask into the house.

"Hello girls," aunt Sue says coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi aunty," I say hugging her. Emma hugs her too and she leads us into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she asks us.

"No we just ate," I say and she nods her head.

"So what brings you girls here?" she asks.

"We just wanted to come over, are Seth and Leah here?" I ask.

"Seth's asleep and Leah's working," she says.

"Oh," I say.

"I hear you and Embry are getting close," she says and my eyes widen.

"Where did you hear that?" I ask blushing lightly.

"Embry won't stop talking about you," she says and Emma chuckles.

"I told you he likes you," Emma says.

"Okay yes we are but please don't tell dad he'll flip!" I beg.

"Don't worry sweetheart your secret is safe with me," she says.

"Thank you aunty," I say.

"Now how about you girls help me with make some cookies," she says and we nod.

An hour later we've made three dozen cookies and are now watching a movie on TV.

"Do I smell cookies? Seth asks sleepily coming down the stairs.

"Yes," I say and he's suddenly wide awake. He heads to the kitchen and I hear him take a hand full of cookies. He comes in the living room and sits next to me on the couch.

"I figured you'd be at the beach by now," Seth says.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's almost noon," he says and I curse under my breath.

"Language Kai," aunty says and Emma chuckles.

"Sorry, I gotta go," I say jumping up.

"How am I going to get home?" Emma asks as I grab my bag.

"Walk," I say and exit the house. I get into my car and speed to the beach.

When I arrive I run down the beach looking for Embry. I spot him and smile. He's looking out to the ocean so I'm going to sneak up on him. I jump onto his back and his arms instantly wrap around me. "

Guess who?" I whisper into his ear.

"Hmm Emma?" he asks.

"Guess again," I chuckle.

"Leah?" he asks.

"You're really bad at this," I say and kiss his neck.

"Oh Kai," he says and we chuckle. He moves me so I'm facing him. His grip is tight and I get my legs locked onto his waist.

"Hello there," he says and I smile. We kiss lightly and then I get down.

"So what's on the agenda?" I ask.

"We're having a picnic," he says pointing to the set up blanket with food that I totally missed.

"You're so romantic," I say smiling.

"Well I had a little help," he says.

"Who?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Emily, Kim, Leah and Sue," he says.

"Well I think you did a great job," I say and he smiles. We sit down on the blanket with me in between his legs. He wraps his arms around me and I instantly feel warm.

"So what'd you do this morning?" he asks.

"Baked cookies with aunt Sue and Emma," I say.

"Yum," he says.

"I meant to bring some but I forgot," I say.

"It's okay," he says.

"What'd you do?" I ask.

"Worked and got this together," he says.

"How' your mom?" I ask.

"She's fine, why do you ask?" he asks.

"I was just checking if she's still mad about you kissing me," I say.

"You don't need to worry about that Kai, and she's calmed down about that," he says and I nod.

"Are you hungry?" he asks and I nod.

"Good, I brought a lot of food," he says. We start to eat and chat for a while.

After we eat all the food we take a walk down the beach. His warm arm is draped around my shoulders and my arm around his waist.

"I missed you this morning," I say.

"I didn't want to leave but I had work," he says.

"Could you stay again tonight?" I beg with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know," he says.

"Please Embry, it would make me the happiest girl in the world," I beg with a little pout.

"How can I say no," he says and I smile. I peck his lips and pull away but he pulls be back to his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. His arms go around my waist and pull me as close as possible. My hands knot in his hair and his hands rub my back. I moan and he growls. What is it with him growling? Oh who cares it's pretty sexy. When the kiss starts to get deeper I pull away. I smile up at him breathless and blushing.

"That was nice," he says.

"It was more than nice," I say and he kisses my nose.

"Kai," he says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I...I love you," he says and my eyes widen. He loves me!

"What?" I ask shocked.

"I love you," he says.

"You love me?" I ask.

"Yes Kai, I love you," he says.

"I...I," I stutter.

"It's okay if you don't love me, I said it too soon," he says.

"No it's not that, I'm just a little shocked," I say.

"It's okay," he says. Do I love Embry? I know I really like him, but do I love him? He's really sweet, romantic, a great kisser, smart, brave, strong, amazing, and so much more.

"Embry, I love you," I say.

"You don't have to say it," he says.

"Embry I love you; really really love you," I say.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yes," I say and he smiles. He picks me up and twirls me around. I giggle and smile down at him. He sets me down and kisses me lightly.

"This has to be the best day ever," he says and I smile.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because the girl of my dreams just said she loves me," he says and I blush lightly.

"I agree," I say and kiss him.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Embry's point of view

Well I did not expect Kai to say she loves me. She's so perfect with her amazing personality and beautiful looks. Her ocean blue eyes, light tan skin, and wavy dark brown hair make every guy drool over her. She's kind, caring, smart, strong, brave, beautiful, and so so much more. I love her and I'm glad she loves me. Now I just need to tell her what I really am.

* * *

Kai's point of view

After our date Embry and I went our separate ways but he's coming over tonight so I'll get to see him again today. I text Seth asking if Emma's still there and he says yes. I sigh and drive to my aunts.

"You really are a lazy bum," I say walking into the house.

"I don't like walking," Emma complains and I roll my eyes at her.

"How was the date?" aunt Sue asks.

"Wonderful," I say and she smiles.

"I'm glad you two are happy together," she says.

"Me too," I say.

"Leah's upstairs if you want to see her," she says and I nod. I walk up the stairs and open Leah's bedroom door. I see her laying on her bed flipping through a magazine.

"What's up girly?" I ask.

"Not much," she says and I sit on the desk chair.

"How was your date?" she asks.

"Good," I say and she raises her eyebrow.

"Good, is that all?" she asks.

"Okay maybe perfect, amazing, wonderful," I say smiling. She smiles at me and pats the bed. I walk over to her and sit next to her. I then go on to tell her about Embry and I's secret relationship.

"Are you sure you're not moving too fast, I mean how long have you known him?" she asks.

"About a month or so; I guess you're right," I say thinking it over.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," she says and I frown at her. I hug her tight and feel some tears fall onto my shirt.

"I know Embry's a good guy, but he's still a guy," she says.

"I hear you but Embry wouldn't hurt me," I say.

"That's what I thought with Sam, but look where that got me," she says and my heart breaks.

"I'm going to slow it down a little, but I do love him," I say.

"I know and he loves you," she says and I smile. We hug tight and stay like that for a while until Emma comes up saying she wants to head home.

"Come around again soon," aunt Sue says hugging me.

"Will do aunty," I say.

"See ya," Seth says. We get in my car and drive off to our house.

* * *

Leah's point of view

I need to talk with Embry. I know he and Kai like each other and I can see they clearly love each other but I'm just worried. After what happened with me, Sam and Emily I'm cautious. I can see the love in each of their eyes but I want to know what's in their hearts. I phase knowing Embry's on patrol alone.

"What's up Leah?" he asks.

"We need to speak," I say.

"About what?" he asks.

"You and my cousin," I say.

"You know I wouldn't hurt her," he says.

"Not about that," I say.

"Do you love her?" I ask.

"Yes, with all my heart," he says.

"I need to see it," I say. He shows me all his thoughts and memories of him and Kai. I can feel the love and adoration he has for her. My own heart swells at all the love.

"I really do love her Leah," he says.

"I know you do," I say.

"Are you okay with us dating?" he asks.

"Yes but if you hurt her you're dead," I say.

"You don't have to worry about that," he says.

"Good," I say.

"When should I tell her the secret?" he asks and I freeze.

"She hates when people lie, but doesn't handle big changes easy," I say.

"She seemed fine when she moved here and a few weeks ago," he says and I feel a tug at my heart. He's talking about when my dad died.

"She's hiding it; she thinks she needs to take care of her father and sister," I say.

"I knew she was lying," he says.

"She thinks she needs to take her mother's place, cook, clean, everything," I say.

"I'm going to invite her to the bonfire and then I'll tell her," he says.

"I think that's a good idea," I say and head back home.

"Hey Leah, thanks," he says.

"You're welcome," I say and phase back.

* * *

Kai's point of view

It's been hours and I've been thinking of my relationship with Embry. Are we moving too fast? Leah thought so. Maybe we should slow down a little. I mean I have only known him for a little more than a month and a half. And we've only been dating for like a week or so. Maybe Leah is right. Why did she say something, now I'm freaking out!

"Kai?" a voice asks and I see that Embry's here.

"Oh hi, I didn't hear you," I say and he comes over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks sitting across from me.

"Fine," I say.

"Don't lie it'll make your nose grow," he says and I chuckle. Then I stop and look down at my hands.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" I ask not looking up.

"Do you?" he asks.

"Maybe a little," I say.

"We can slow down," he says.

"That's the thing though we've only known each other for a short time but it feels like forever, and I don't want to slow down," I say and he smiles.

"I feel the same way," he says and I smile.

"I say we forget about time and just live in the moment," I say crawling into his lap.

"I like that idea," he says and we kiss.

After a short make out session we talk for a little and then I start to fall asleep.

"Goodnight love," Embry says kissing my head.

"Night Embry," I say and close me eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Kai's point of view

It's been almost a week since the beach date and tonight I'm going to the bonfire. I'm dressed in a blue, pink and purple knit jumper, skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. I also have on a purple flower ring, and a dove necklace. Emma's over at a friend's house and dad's working late so I told him I'm going to hang out with some friends. I hear the doorbell and hurry to the door. I find a smiling Embry there.

"Hey Em," I say smiling.

"Hey beautiful, ready?" he asks.

"Yep," I say and lock the house. I follow Embry to his truck and get in.

When we arrive at the Black's house we head around to the back. I see people gathered around a big fire. I see Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Leah, aunt Sue, Billy Black, and a few other people I haven't met before.

"Embry's here now can we eat?" Paul asks and Emily nods. They all head to the food table and take huge amounts of food.

"I'll go get you some food," Embry says and I nod. I sit down on a log and watch the flames.

"You must be Kai," a voice says. I look up and see an old man with glasses and a cane.

"Yes, who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Quil Ateara the third, but you can call me Old Quil, I'm one of the elders with Billy and your aunt," he says.

"Oh, it's good to meet you," I say smiling.

"Embry's told us a lot about you my dear," he says and I blush lightly.

"Old Quil, good to see you," Embry says coming over to us with two plates of food in his hands.

"Same to you two Embry, well I'll leave you two," Old Quil says and leave. Embry hands me my plate of food and sits down next to me.

"What'd Old Quil have to say?" he asks.

"He was just introducing himself, and told me you always talk about me," I say and he blushes very lightly.

"Well it's hard not to brag about my wonderful girlfriend," he says and I smile. We eat and talk with some of the others, but not Sam or Emily.

After everyone's done eating the legends start. The way Billy tells the legends it's like they're real. I've never heard the legends this way and I like it this way. Everyone watches me and it it's a little weird. I look to Embry and see him watching me carefully and look a little nervous. I turn back to Billy and listen to the rest of the legends.

The legends are over and Embry asked if I could take a walk with him. I agreed and he lead me into the forest. I was a little worried at first since uncle Harry died in the forest and my dad said not to go in there but I know Embry will keep me safe.

"So why did you bring me out here?" I ask.

"I need to tell you something, something very important," he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Please just don't be scared when I show you," he says.

"Why would I be scared?" I ask suddenly nervous. He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eyes.

"The legends are true, all of them," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm a shapeshifter, so are the rest of the guys and Leah," he says.

"You're joking," I say. It can't be true. It just can't be!

"You're dad knows too, that's why he doesn't want me around you," he says.

"But I can't do that because you're my imprint," he says. Imprint, I'm his soul mate!

"Don't lie," I say sternly.

"I'll show you," he says and starts shaking uncontrollably. I back away and then he bursts into a giant wolf! I gasp and look at him. He's right, everything's true. My cousins are the same. They lied, everyone lied! That's how they can hear, smell, and see so well. Oh no!

"I was right," I whisper. My nightmare's going to come true! The people with red eyes are going to come after me! My eyes widen and then I do the logical thing, run.

* * *

Embry's point of view

I watched in sadness as my imprint ran from me. I want to go and run after her but it'll scare her more and I can't do that to her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. I hated lying to her but now she's afraid of me. Wait did she know this whole time? She whispered that she was right. But what about?

* * *

Kai's point of view

I ran all the way home, which wasn't far. I ran into the house and slammed the door.

"Kai?" dad asks and comes into view. I glare at him with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"You lied to me!" I yell and run into my room. I slam the door and lock it. Hopefully they get the idea I want to be alone and not messed with. I go over to my window and lock it so Embry won't be able to get in. Gosh I can't believe I was so stupid. I believed he was a good guy and that we loved each other. But now I find out it's just some magic spell that has him believe he loves me. And what's worse my favorite and only girl cousin lied to me too. Why didn't anyone tell me?

"Kai, sweetheart," dad asks knocking on the door.

"Go away, I don't want to speak to you," I hiss.

"What is wrong?" he asks.

"Everything," I say and fall onto my bed. Why does everything have to be so complicated and hard?

* * *

Emma's point of view

I was upstairs in my room listening to music when I heard the front door slam. I pause the music and listen closely.

"Kai?" dad asks.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"You lied to me!" Kai yells and runs upstairs. I hear her door slam and lock which makes me flinch. What is going on? I step out of my room and see dad walking up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says. He knock on the door and asks what's wrong again. She answers everything and I frown. Dad sighs and walks back downstairs. I walk over to the door and knock lightly.

"Go away dad!" she yells.

"It's me," I say.

"What Emma?" she snaps and I flinch.

"I want to know what happened," I say and the door opens. I look up to my older sister and see her red puffy eyes.

"I found out my whole family is a bunch of liars," she says and slams the door in my face. I open my mouth to say something but close it. I sigh and walk back into my bedroom. Did she and Embry break up? Did someone hurt her? She said that our family are a bunch of liars. What does she mean by that? What could have gotten her so mad? She's never mad, let alone mean. So what happened to my nice sweet sister?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Kai's point of view

It's been two weeks since the bonfire and I haven't seen Embry, Seth, Leah, aunt Sue, or any of the other supernatural people. I avoid dad and Emma and don't talk at all. All I do is stay in my room and go to school. I ignore all the messages, texts, and phone calls from everyone. I don't even cook dinner for dad and Emma, they just order pizza or take out. I've been having nightmares again and they're so real and scary. I'm not scared of Embry, just what he and the red-eyed people can do to me.

It's Friday now and lunch time at school.

"Kai, hello," Jessica says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"What's with you lately?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"Come on you can tell us, did you and Embry break up?" she asks happily. I glare at her and clench my fists.

"No, and I don't want to talk about it with you," I say.

"Jess just leave it," Angela says.

"We're best friends though, she should tell us," Jessica says.

"Jessica you're not my best friend and if you were you'd drop it," I snap and stand up. I walk out of the lunch room and go to my locker. I slide down my locker onto the cold hard floor. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I can't do this anymore, I need to see him. There's only two hours of school left anyway. I get up and hurry to the parking lot. I get into my car and speed off to La Push.

When I arrive at the beach I head to the drift logs. I take my phone out and text Embry saying I need him to meet me at the beach. I close my eyes and listen to the waves crash onto the shore.

"Kai!" a voice yells and I open my eyes. I look around the beach and see a tanned figure running over to me. That was fast. I stand up and he arrives breathless.

"Hi," I say.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I shake my head. I look into his eyes and feel tears pool in my eyes. I hug him and he hugs me back.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"No I'm sorry," he says.

"I missed you," I say as the tears spill over. He rubs my back and I hold onto him tighter.

"I missed you too," he says kissing my head.

"We need to talk," I say pulling away and he nods.

"I'm sorry for showing you, I should've talked about it more," he says.

"No it's not your fault, I had a different reason why I ran," I say and he cocks his head to the side. I then tell him about my nightmares and he stiffens.

"You don't have to worry about the vampires, I'll protect you, always," he says.

"And I was also mad that everyone lied," I say.

"Your cousin said you hated being lied to so that's why I wanted to tell you soon," he says and I nod.

"Can you explain everything again?" I ask and he nods.

After he told me everything I understood it all. And I owe Emily and Sam a huge apology. When Embry told me that he really loved me and wasn't forced into it I smiled. We're now on our way to Sam and Emily's so I can talk to them. I also need to apologize to Emma, Seth, Leah, and aunt Sue later. We pull up to the house and Sam and Emily walk out of the house. Embry and I get out and walk over to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asks.

"Kai wanted to talk with you two," Embry says. I look at Sam and Emily in the eyes.

"I want to say how sorry I am for treating you poorly; I now understand why you broke up with Leah," I say.

"I'm really sorry and want you to know I love you both," I say and they smile. Emily hugs me tight and a few tears escape her eyes.

"Thank you Kai," she whispers into my ear. We pull away and Sam smiles kindly at me.

"Thank you," he says and I nod.

"Why don't you two come in, I have muffins that just came out of the oven," Emily says. We all head inside and sit at the table.

"So you're okay with everything now?" Sam asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Good," he says. Emily places the muffins on the table and I take one while Sam and Embry take two each.

"Emily do you need help cooking since the guys are endless pit holes?" I ask.

"It gets to be a lot sometimes but I manage," she says.

"Well if you ever need help I'll be there," I say and she smiles.

"I'm glad we're talking again, I missed you," she says and I smile.

"I missed you too," I say. We continue to talk and it feels like old times, except Sam and Emily are together and I know the secret.

After talking with Sam and Emily the pack came over from school.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Seth asks and I stand up. I go over to him and hug him tight.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's okay," he says.

"Where's Leah?" I ask not seeing her.

"On patrol," he says and I nod.

"Why don't I take you home, you've had a long day," Embry says and I nod.

"Nice seeing you Kai," Sam says.

"You too Sam," I say.

"Come over anytime," Emily says.

"Will do," I say and Embry and I head to my car.

When we get to the house dad's not home yet and Emma's bus will be here in five minutes.

"Come in, dad won't be here till dinner," I say to Embry. He nods and we get out of the car and head into the house. I then wish I cleaned up a little.

"The maid quit?" he asks chuckling.

"No she's just been on break," I say and he smiles. I start to pick up a few things until I feel warm arms wrap around me. I lean into his hard chest and sigh.

"What's wrong babe?" he asks kissing my neck.

"What am I going to say to dad?" I ask.

"I can't tell him we're dating, so do I tell him that I know?" I ask.

"Do what you think is best," he says.

"I have no clue what to do anymore," I say.

"Everything will be fine angel," he says kissing my lips.

"I hope so," I say. I hear the door open and see Emma coming in.

"What are you doing down here?" she asks.

"I need to talk with you," I say walking over to her.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm sorry," I say and hug her. She doesn't act at first but then hugs back.

"I missed my sister," she says.

"I missed your food too," she says and I chuckle.

"Of course you did," I say. We pull away smiling.

"So what happened?" she asks and I look to Embry. He shakes his head no and I sigh.

"Embry and I had a little fight," I say.

"Little?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

"Okay it was some what big," I say.

"Are you two okay now?" she asks.

"Ya, we're perfect," I say smiling at Embry.

"Good, I don't think I could live on pizza and take out forever," she says and I chuckle.

"And this place is a mess," she says.

"You know how to use a broom and vacuum," I say.

"But I'm not as good as you," she says and I roll my eyes.

"Well thank you for the compliment but you can clean up too," I say.

"Fine," she grumbles and heads upstairs.

"Why can't I tell her?" I ask Embry when I hear her door close.

"She doesn't need to know, unless someone imprints on her," he says.

"Not going to happen," I say and he chuckles.

"You can't control that," he says.

"Not if I can help it," I say and he smiles.

"I should get going but I'll be back later," he says and I nod. We kiss and then he leaves. I sigh and get to cleaning the pigsty called the living room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Kai's point of view  
*beginning of Eclipse now*

It's been a month since Embry and I got back together and everything is going great. We had uncle Harry's funeral which was sad but I'm glad it's out of the way now. Emma and I are back to being sisters again and I tell her all about Embry and I, except about the secret. Aunt Sue, Seth and Leah are getting better but are still sad. Dad and I don't talk anymore because I'm still mad at him for lying to me. I know he wanted to keep me safe but he wanted to keep me and Embry away from each other and that's not okay. He and Embry's mom still don't know about our relationship and I want to keep it that way. School's almost out and I'm so happy that I finally get to relax. I keep my distance from the Cullen's because even though they're not the red-eyed vampires, they could still hurt me. I've become close with Sam and Emily again and spend a lot of my time at their house. I've become closer with all the pack members and other imprints too. We're all a big happy supernatural family. There's been a lot of killings in Seattle and dad's been working a lot. He comes home late at night and looks exhausted. I feel bad for him but know he's just doing his job.

* * *

It's now June seventh one week before school ends. Today I'm wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a striped hoodie, gray vans, pearl earrings, a seahorse necklace, a golden ring with an anchor, and my charm bracelet. I pull up to school and park near the front. I start walking but then see someone familiar.

"Jake?" I ask shocked he's here. His head turns to me and a faint smile appears.

"Hey Kai," he says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I have some business I need to discuss with someone," he says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Can't say," he says.

"Jake," I whine.

"It's Embry who asked me not to say," he defends.

"Jake just tell me," I say.

"I really shouldn't," he says.

"Ugh," I groan. I see a black Volvo appear and get the chills knowing who it is.

"You should get to class," he says and I nod.

"Be good," I say to him.

"Yes mother," he says and I chuckle. I head into school and to my locker. All during school I wonder what Embry doesn't want me to know. What could be so scary to keep it away from me?

* * *

School's out and I'm heading to Emily's now hoping Embry will be there so I can talk to him. When I pull up I see Embry's truck here.

"Honey I'm home," I say as I enter the house. I see Emily, Quil, Seth, and Embry all sitting at the dining table.

"Hey baby," Embry says. I look at him then sit next to Emily which makes him frown.

"How are you today Kai?" Emily asks.

"Fine, how are you?" I ask.

"Good," she says.

"You'll never guess what happened at school today," I say.

"What?" Embry asks.

"Oh wait I can't say, it's too scary," I say looking directly at Embry.

"What?" Embry asks confused.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," I say.

"Kai," Embry says.

"Yes Embry darling?" I ask batting my eyelashes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, my boyfriend just isn't telling me what's happening at work," I say.

"Kai," he sighs.

"I'm going out for some air," I say and head out the back door. I hear Embry follow me and I sit on the porch steps.

"Embry what's happening?" I ask as he sits next to me.

"I don't want you to worry," he says.

"Embry," I say sternly.

"The red headed leech is back," he says and my eyes widen.

"What?" I ask.

"She came around last night," he says.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I ask.

"No but one of the Cullen's came on our land so Paul attacked him," he says.

"Did Paul kill him?" I ask.

"No just pushed him into the river," he says.

"Oh," I say.

"Please don't be scared or worried," he says pulling me into his warm arms.

"I'm not with you here," I say. He kisses my head and we stay like that until Jared, Paul and Sam come home. Sam heads inside while Jared and Paul stay with us.

"What's up lovebirds?" Paul asks.

"Nothing hothead," I say.

"Watch it sweetheart," he says and Embry growls holding me closer. I rub his back and he calms down.

"Good boy," I say and kiss his cheek while Paul and Jared chuckle.

"Does Embry need a treat?" Jared asks and Paul laughs. Embry glares at them and I roll my eyes.

"There's food inside," I say and they light up. They race inside and I smile.

"Emily didn't make food," Embry says.

"I know," I say.

"KAI!" I hear Jared and Paul yell.

"I should get going," I say standing up. We walk over to my car and I open my door.

"I'd come with you but I have patrol," he says and I frown.

"But don't you have it in the mornings?" I ask.

"We're doubling up patrols because of the leech," he says and I nod in understanding.

"Okay, well come over tonight," I say.

"Of course," he says and kisses me lightly. I pull back and get in the car.

* * *

When I arrive at the house I find Emma and Brady there. I get out of the car and walk over to them.

"I'll see ya later Emma," Brady says.

"Okay bye," she says and he heads down the street. I look to my sister and she blushes slightly.

"You so have a crush on him," I say and she hits my shoulder lightly.

"Shut up," she mumbles and I open the door. We get to work on our homework and then I start dinner.

* * *

Around six Embry comes over for dinner. He's been joining us for dinner for a week now because dad's always gone. It's nice to have him over, he and Emma get along great too.

"Embry are you going to come to my game this Saturday, it's the last one of the season?" Emma asks.

"Of course," he says and Emma and I smile. He acts like a big brother/dad to Emma, I think it's cute.

"Great," she says.

"Kai is dad working on Saturday?" she asks and I freeze.

"Um I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be at the game," I say and she nods her head.

"Well I should get going but see you girls tomorrow," Embry says standing up. I follow him outside and to the edge of the forest.

"I'll see you in a little," Embry says kissing my head.

"Kay, be safe in there," I say referring to the forest where the red-headed leech has been.

"Always," he says and kisses me lightly. He goes into the forest and I head back inside to do the dishes.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kai's point of view

Today's the day, graduation. Gosh I feel old. Today I'm dressed in silver six-inch heels, a white dress that goes a little above my knees, opal earrings, and my charm bracelet. My hair's curled with one braid in the back. I look out to the audience and find Emma and aunt Sue. Embry, Seth and Leah couldn't come because of the treaty. Dad's not here because he's busy on a big case. He did leave me a graduation present for me though. It's a necklace, which I'm wearing, that says: Now voyager, sail thou forth to seek and find. It's a quote from Walt Whitman.

"Kai Clearwater," the principal says and the audience cheers. I walk over to him and take my diploma shaking his hand.

"Good job," he says and I smile.

"Thank you," I say and walk back to my seat.

* * *

The ceremony is now over and I'm looking for aunt Sue and Emma.

"KAI!" Emma yells and I spot her and auntie. I walk over to them and they hug me tight.

"We are so proud of you sweetheart," auntie says.

"Thanks," I say.

"I can't believe you're going to college next year and you're only sixteen!" Emma says.

"I know, I feel old," I say and auntie chuckles.

"You are not old," she says.

"Well lets go take some pictures and then head to Emily's for the party," she says and I nod. We walk outside and I hear someone call my name. I look around and see Bella and her vampire boyfriend. They walk over to me and I get nervous. I really wish Embry was here now. Edward frowns at me and I remember he can read my mind.

"Oh hi Bella, what do you need?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say congrats on graduating so early," Bella says when she and Edward arrive.

"Oh thanks," I say.

"I guess I'll see you around," she says and I nod.

"Ya see ya," I say and we go our separate ways.

* * *

When we arrive at Emily's everyone's already here. Two big and strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a warm chest.

"Congratulations," Embry whispers to me and I smile. I turn around in his arms and kiss him.

"Thanks," I say pulling away.

"You look beautiful," he says and I lightly blush.

"I have something for you," he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Follow me," he says and pulls me outside onto the back porch.

"So what's this something you have for me?" I ask.

"I figured since you were graduating I should get you something," he says and pulls a ring box out of his pant pocket. I gasp and my eyes widen.

"Embry," I whisper shocked.

"Why do girls always think that when guys pull a ring box out?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Well if you're not proposing then what?" I ask.

"This is a promise ring, that I will always protect you," he says and opens the box. I gasp at the ring and tears glisten in my eyes. The ring's an opal gem, my birthstone, with two small diamonds on a silver band.

"Embry it's beautiful," I whisper.

"Just like you," he says and I smile. He slips it onto my right ring finger and I examine it closer.

"It's perfect, thank you," I say.

"You're welcome angel," he says and I kiss him.

* * *

We head back inside after the kiss and talk with everyone.

"Kai dad's not going to approve of you getting married out of high school," Emma says and everyone looks to Embry and I.

"You're getting married!" everyone asks.

"No, it's a promise ring," I say and they all nod.

"Dad would've killed you," Emma says.

"Ya especially since he doesn't know I'm dating," I say.

"Why don't you just tell him?" she asks.

"Because he doesn't like Embry," I say and she nods. I talk with everyone and Embry never leaves my side. Emily made a cake, which wad delicious, for all of us graduating another year. I had a good time but now I'm super tired. Embry's driving Emma and I home since aunt Sue left a little bit ago.

* * *

When we get home Emma heads up to her room and to go to bed. Embry and I walk up to my room and I get ready for bed. When I walk out of my bathroom I find Embry laying in my bed with his eyes closed which makes me smile. I turn off the light and climb into bed next to him. His arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"Goodnight my love," he whispers.

"Goodnight my protecter," I say and he smiles. I close my eyes and fall into dreams filled of Embry for a few hours until I hear yelling.

"KAI MARIE CLEARWATER!" a voice yells and my eyes snap open. Oh I am _so_ dead!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Kai's point of view

"KAI MARIE CLEARWATER!" a voice yells and my eyes snap open. I stare at my angry father. Oh I am so dead!

"Hi daddy," I whisper.

"What on earth is he doing in your bed!" he yells and Embry's arms tighten around my waist.

"Um..I..well you see," I stutter.

"What's all the yelling about?" Emma asks sleepily walking into my room. When she sees what's happening her eyes widen.

"Kai?" dad asks folding his arms across his chest.

"Embry and I are sorta dating," I whisper but he hears me because he glares at Embry.

"I told you to stay away from her!" he yells at Embry.

"Mr. Clearwater you know I couldn't do that even if I wanted to," Embry says.

"I don't care, she is my daughter and I am the one who is in charge!" he yells.

"Daddy stop!" I yell and he looks to me.

"You are not in charge of me," I say.

"I am your father," he says.

"Yes you are but lately a bad one," I say and his eyes soften.

"You are my father but you can't control me, I have to live my own life," I say and the anger returns.

"Oh ya watch me," he says and eyes Embry.

"I suggest you leave before I call for backup," dad says and Embry nods his head. He gets up but I grab his hand.

"Don't leave," I beg. He looks conflicted but he shakes his head no. He heads toward the door but dad stops him.

"I never want to see you around my daughter again or in this house," dad orders.

"Sir I mean no disrespect but I can't not be with her, you know that," Embry says.

"Come within ten feet of her and you're going to regret it," he says and Embry nods his head sadly. As I watch Embry leave my heart leaves with him. When I hear the front door shut I shoot up and glare at my father.

"How could you do that!" I yell angry.

"He is dangerous," dad states.

"No he isn't, he's the most harmless person on earth!" I defend.

"You don't know what he is deep down," he says.

"Bet me," I say.

"He told you?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say and he clenches his fists.

"Told her what?" Emma asks.

"Nothing, go back to bed," dad tells her. She looks to me and mouths good luck before leaving for her room. Dad comes closer to me with anger still in his eyes.

"I can't believe you would do something like this, you were a good girl," he says.

"I still am father," I defend.

"Not since you met Embry," he says.

"Will you stop saying that he's a bad guy?" I ask.

"I'm so sick of you saying that, if you just got the chance to talk with him you'd find out he's an amazing guy," I say.

"You don't know what kind of danger he can put you in," he says.

"Dad I know the secret and I'm okay with it all," I say.

"So you're okay that you were dating a werewolf?" he asks.

"Yes I am and I _am_ dating a werewolf," I say.

"No you're not," he says.

"You can't control me," I state.

"You will never see him again if I can help it," he says and goes to my desk. He takes my phone and laptop then leaves my room slamming the door.

"I hate you!" I yell throwing a pillow at the door. I slowly drop to the ground as tears fall down my face. What have I done to deserve this? I'm a good girl, I do all my chores and work, get good grades, take care of my family, and don't do anything bad. Why was dad even coming into my room this late at night? Why do I have to have such a protective father?

* * *

Embry's point of view

After I left Kai's house I heard he start to yell at her dad. I sigh and phase entering the forest.

"Embry what are you doing here?" Paul asks and I show him what happened.

"Rough night," he says.

"Tell me about it," I say.

"I'm sorry buddy," he says.

"What am I going to do?" I ask.

"You're asking the wrong guy about imprint problems," he says.

"But you're the master at getting around things, how do I get around her dad?" I ask.

"I'll think about it and tell you if I have any ideas," he says.

"Thanks," I say and head home.

When I get to my house I climb up the tree near my window and jump into my room. When I turn to my door I see my mother.

"I told you to stay away from her!" mom yells. Kai's dad must have called mom and told her to keep me away from Kai. I ignore her and head into the bathroom. She gets in my way though and I look down to her.

"Don't walk away from me mister!" she scolds.

"Mom I'm not in the mood to talk," I say.

"I want to know why you went behind both my and Chief Clearwater's backs and dated Kai?" she asks.

"Look mom I love Kai and she loves me and we're meant to be," I say.

"You don't know what love is," she says.

"Trust me I do," I say.

"This is just some fling," she says.

"Mom you don't know what you're talking about," I say. "

Really Embry, I think I do," she says.

"Ya I know you're just trying to protect us because you don't want us to end up like you, but this is different," I say.

"How?" she asks.

"It just is," I say.

"I'm grounding you for two weeks and you're not allowed to see that girls again," she says.

"I can't do that," I say.

"Yes you can and you will," she says.

"You don't understand and never will," I say and go back into my room my locking the door behind me. I groan laying on my bed. I hope Kai doesn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

Emma's point of view

What were dad and Kai talking about if they didn't want me in there? Must be secret. I want to know why Embry was in bed with my sister. Were they doing it, no she wouldn't do that and Embry is a good guy. I shake those thoughts from my head and lay down in my bed. I tune out all the yelling coming form my sisters room with listening to music on my i-pod. Now that dad knows about Kai and Embry dating he's not going to let her out of his sight. He's changed since we moved here. He's always so busy at work that he missed my finale game of softball and Kai's graduation! He also hates Embry and all his friends. I don't see why, they're great people. I guess it's something I don't know about. I wish people would tell me things so I would understand. But I'm too young and still a child or so I'm told. Really I'm mature for my age and I'm growing into a young lady. But dad's too busy at work to see that and mom's not here. Mom, I miss her. I know Kai does too, dad doesn't show it but I know he does a little. I mean he was married to her for a long time! The yelling stops and I hear the door slam which makes me flinch. I hear someone head downstairs and then hear crying start in Kai's room. I turn off my music and leave my room. I knock on Kai's door softly before entering.

"Kai?" I ask poking my head around the door. A pillow hits my face and I stare at my tear-stained face sister.

"Oh Emma, sorry I thought you were dad," she says.

"It's okay," I say and shut the door. I walk over to her and sit next to her on her bed.

"You okay?" I ask.

"No, dad's not letting me see him anymore," she says crying again. I hold her in my arms and rub her back. She's done this exact same thing to me so many times that it feels weird that it's now reversed.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll come around," I say.

"Ya right," she mumbles.

"You never know," I say.

"I love Embry," she says after a moment of silence.

"I know, I can see it," I say.

"He's the one," she whispers.

"How can you know, I mean you've only known each other for a few months and you're only sixteen?" I ask.

"I can feel it in my heart," she says.

"I'm glad you found him," I say.

"Me too, but now he's gone," she says.

"Trust me Kai he's not giving up without a fight," I say.

"I hope so," she says. I continue to rub her back and she soon falls asleep and soon so do I.

* * *

Chief Mark Clearwater's (Kai and Emma's dad) point of view

I can't believe her! I trusted my daughter and look what she's done, got a dangerous werewolf boyfriend! I can't believe Embry disobeyed me too! If he comes near Kai again he's going to get hurt. I lock Kai's phone and laptop in the secret safe and the get the house phone. "Hello?" a voice asks.

"Hi Tiffany it's Mark Clearwater, sorry for calling you so late," I say.

"Oh Chief Clearwater, it's perfectly fine I was still up," she says.

"Well I just wanted to ask you to tell your son to keep away from my daughter," I say.

"He was with her?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"I told him to stay away from her sir, I'm so sorry," she says.

"It's alright but please just tell him to keep away from her," I say.

"Yes of course, good night," she says.

"Good night," I say and hang up. I wonder how long they've been together? I still can't believe Kai would do this, she was such a good girl! What happened to my angel? That werewolf got to her that's what! I don't hate werewolves just ones that get near my daughters. I didn't know the werewolf gene was active when we moved back here. But when Harry told me Sam had phased I knew I had to keep Kai and Emma away. I don't want them to get hurt, but it looks like that's already happened. What kind of father lets their daughters get caught up in the supernatural world?

* * *

Tiffany Call's (Embry's mom) point of view

I can't believe Embry disobeyed both me and Chief Clearwater. That boy needs to listen and learn that he can't do whatever he wants. But he never listens that's the problem! He just walks away from me and goes into his room or the forest. I don't understand why he won't just tell me what's going on in his life. When he was little he would tell me everything, where's my little boy? He's changed some much these past few months and it's scary to see. He's so big and strong now. I just wish he would listen again and be my little boy.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Kai's point of view

After falling asleep on Emma's shoulder last night I had a nightmare of the red-eyed vampires coming after me. Embry got killed and so did I, it was horrible. But before it got worse I was awoken by a banging noise. I snapped my eyes open and heard banging and drilling. Confused I got up and headed downstairs. I found dad drilling a security camera up by the front door.

"Seriously?!" I ask angry.

"It's for your safety," he repiles.

"Will you listen to me, Embry is harmless!" I yell.

"Kai you don't know the damage he could do to you, have you seen Emily?!" he yells.

"That was an accident and she's still beautiful!" I defend.

"Accident or not he could still hurt you," he says going back to drilling. I groan and go back upstairs to my room.

* * *

After hours of drilling and hammering my dad has the whole house set up with a security system. He even got a fence for the backyard so Embry can't come close to the house. He's taking this thing way too seriously! He also took Emma's phone and computer away so I can't use it to call Embry. He even unhooked the home phone! He has me under house arrest and won't let me out at all. He's letting Emma out though so I asked her to tell Embry about what's happened and that I still love him though. Hopefully dad won't find out about Embry and I using Emma as our communication. I think dad's making this unfair for Emma since he took away her computer and phone. Since dad's gone and Emma just left I'm all alone in the house with nothing to do. My heart feels torn and is begging me to see Embry. I wish I could heart, I really wish I could. But since I have a crazy, overprotective, cop for a father that's not going to happen.

* * *

Embry's point of view

I'm at Emily and Sam's pacing. What am I going to do about Kai's father?

"Embry quit pacing, he's probably going to call and say that he was overreacting any minute," Quil says.

"Have you met her father?" I ask.

"No but..." he starts but gets cut off as someone walks through the door. I turn around hoping it's Kai but it's not.

"Emma, it's good to see you," Emily says and hugs Emma.

"Hi Emily," Emma says smiling.

"Where's Kai?" I ask.

"She's under house arrest," she says and I frown.

"What's your father doing to keep her there?" I ask.

"He put in a security system, fence around the backyard, took both our phones and computers, and unplugged the house phone," she says and all our eyes widen and our jaws drop.

"Ignore what I said," Quil says. Just great! I knew Mr. Clearwater didn't like me but I can't believe he went that far.

"My dad's worried your going to hurt Kai or something," Emma says.

"I would never hurt Kai, I swear on my life!" I say pacing again.

"I believe you Embry," she says.

"Kai says she loves you," she says and I smile.

"Can you tell her I love her too and that I'll find a way to get us back together?" I ask.

"Sure," she says.

"He can't keep her locked up forever," Jake says.

"Well it's summer so she has no where she has to go," Quil says.

"But then she has to go back to school when summer's over," Jake says.

"She's going to college though," I say sadly. I don't know what Kai's college plans are but I plan to follow her where ever she goes.

"Oh ya," they say.

"Kai hasn't made up her mind on colleges yet," Emma says.

"Do you know where she wants to go?" I ask.

"I think UW," she says and I smile, that's not too far from here.

"Okay, thanks Emma," I say.

"No problem, I'll see you guys around," she says and leaves.

"Jeesh her dad is like a mom grizzly bear," Quil says.

"I know," I say.

"Don't worry Em, you'll find a way to be together," Jake says.

"I hope so," I mumble.

* * *

Kai's point of view

It's around six thirty and dad should be home soon. I'm making dad's favorite meal, ribs, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob. Maybe if I have good behavior dad will let me see Embry. Emma came home an hour ago and told me what Embry said. I really hope he does find a way for us to see each other, because I don't have any ideas. I hear the door open and pray that my plan works.

"Daddy!" I say happily and hug dad tight.

"Someone changed their mood," he observed.

"Well I thought about it and just realized that you're only trying to protect me," I say.

"Good," he says.

"Dinner's ready," I say and go into the kitchen.

"Smells good, what's on the menu?" he ask following me.

"Your favorite," I say smiling sweetly at him.

"Kai making my favorite meal and being sweet isn't going to change my mind about Embry or let you go see him," he says and my smile fades turning into a scowl.

"Fine then you can make your own food!" I yell and run upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me.

* * *

It's been a week since I last saw Embry and I'm dying! My heart's in pain and it hurts to breathe. I've been sick all week and feel like crap. I hardly eat because I just throw it all up anyway. Emma's still talking to Embry for me. I told her not to tell Embry how I am because I know he'll get worried and try to come get me. I have no clue what's going on about the newborn battle coming up because I can't ask Emma to ask Embry since she doesn't know the secret. I hope that the pack is okay though, Emma says they aren't acting like anything's happened though so that's good.

* * *

Dad just left for work and Emma's at a friends' house. I hate being alone especially since I can't do anything. I close my eyes for a second but then a thought crosses my mind. Did dad lock the house? I never heard the noise when he does. My eyes shoot open and I run downstairs. I grin when I see that it's not locked! I quickly grab my shoes and make a run for it. I run through the forest forgetting everything my dad told me about staying out of there. I know Emily's house isn't very far and Embry's bound to be there so I'll head there. I stop running and just walk through the forest admiring all the beauty. I enter a field of colorful flowers and look around. I get so lost in thought that I don't hear the noise of people approaching me.

"She's a beauty ain't she boys?" a voice asks and my eyes widen. I turn around and my heart beat picks up. All I see is four pairs of blood-red eyes. My nightmare!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Kai's point of view

I stare at the four pairs of blood-red eyes in shock. I should have listened to dad! Why am I so stupid!?

"She'd make a wonderful mate don't you think?" another asks.

"Very beautiful, even prettier with red eyes," another says walking toward me. I start to back away but trip and fall on my butt. I crawl away but end up against a tree.

"Why so afraid young one?" the last one asks.

"Perhaps she knows our little secret," one says.

"Well then we must turn her," the second one says. No I don't want to be a blood sucking vampire!

"This won't hurt a bit," the second one says walking toward me. I stare at him wide-eyed and scared. I don't want to die! Not yet I still have college and I want to get married and have kids! I want to be with Embry forever! I have to see Emma graduate and be her maid of honor at her wedding! When he gets a foot away I know this is the end. Emma, Seth, Leah, aunt Sue, mom, dad, uncle Harry, I love you. And Embry I love you the most and wish I could see you one more time. A tear slides down my scared face as my killer moves forward. A howl breaks through the forest making the vampires hiss and my to open my eyes. Embry! I hear growling and look behind me. I see all of the pack and Embry. We meet eyes and he whimpers. I stand up and go to over to him when cold arms grab hold of me.

"Let me go!" I yell and the vampire laughs in my ear making me shiver.

"Calm down sweetheart," he says and Embry growls. I look up at the pack with tears almost falling. I look toward Embry and he's watching me very closely.

"Embry," I whisper and he whines going to take a step closer.

"One more move and she gets it," my captor says holding me closer to his freezing cold body. Why on earth would Bella love someone this cold!? The pack growls but stays put. A tear falls down my cheek and Embry whines. When the vampire holding me kisses my cheek Embry growls and steps forward. "Bad move!" the vampire says and I feel intense pain surge through my body.

"AW!" I yell out falling to the ground. Everything quickly goes black but I manage to see the pack fighting the four vampires.

* * *

Embry's point of view

This past week has been hell! I haven't seen Kai at all and miss her like crazy! Emma's been the only communication we have. I know Emma's hiding something from me and I want to know what it is. I asked her but she just said it was nothing. I hope Kai's okay.

* * *

I'm on patrol with Seth and Leah waiting for Jake, Jared, and Sam to come switch with us.

"Have you guys seen Kai at all this week?" I ask.

"Nope," Leah says.

"Her dad has asked us not to visit her," Seth says.

"No be banded us form seeing her," Leah says and I groan. I miss her so much!

"We get it Romeo," Leah groans.

"Sorry for thinking of my house arrested imprint who I can't see for the rest of my life!" I snap.

"Easy tiger," Seth says.

"Sorry," I say. We continue to patrol and I suddenly catch a whiff of the ocean.

"Isn't the ocean miles from you?" Seth asks.

"We have super smell remember?" I ask.

"Still you shouldn't be able to smell the ocean from there," Leah says. What could be the ocean scent then? My eyes suddenly widen when I realize what it is. Kai! I run toward the scent and catch a whiff of multiple vampire scents. I growl and so do Seth and Leah who run to catch up with me. I let out a howl letting the others now that there's trouble.

"What's going on?" Sam asks phasing.

"Where's the fire?" Jared asks phasing too. Everyone phases and I fill them in with what's happening.

"Where is she?" Jake asks.

"Follow me," I say and everyone follows me to a field where Kai is on the ground with four male red-eyed vampires. I growl and her head snaps to us. Her eyes meet mine and I can see the fear in her eyes. I whimper and she stands up to run to me. One of the vampires runs to her and grabs hold of her.

"Let me go!" she yells and the vampire laughs in her ear making her shiver.

"Calm down sweetheart," the vampire says and I growl at him. Kai looks up at us with tears almost falling down her beautiful but scared face. She looks at me and I watch her closely trying to find out if she's in pain.

"Embry," she whispers and I whine taking a step closer to her.

"One more move and she gets it!" the vampire holding her hisses. He holds her tighter against her body and I can see Kai get goosebumps. The pack growls but stays in their spots. A tear falls down Kai's cheek and I whine.

"Easy Embry," Sam warns. The vampire holding her kisses her cheek and I growl threatening. I take a step forward and the vampire smirks.

"Bad move!" he says and squeezes Kai's shoulder. My eyes widen in shock and fear.

"AW!" she yells out falling to the ground. The pack and I growl leaping forward to kill the intruding leeches. I jump on the leech that hurt my imprint and snap at his head. I easily rip apart the leech and find the others burning the three other leeches. I phase back and run over to Kai's unconscious body.

"Is she okay?" I ask Leah who's looking over her.

"I don't know, lets get her to Emily's," she says and I nod. I pick up my imprint and hurry to Emily's.

* * *

When we arrived at Emily's she said we should take her to the hospital. So we got in the cars and headed to the hospital in La Push. We got there quickly and got someone to help Kai. They took her into a room to find out if she was okay. We waited and soon chief Clearwater, Sue and Emma arrived.

"What did you do to my daughter!?" chief Clearwater yells getting into my face.

"I didn't do anything," I growl.

"Mark calm down, Embry wouldn't hurt Kai," Sue says pulling him away from me.

"Then what happened?" he asks.

"She was in the forest and got into trouble," I say remembering Emma's here. His eyes widen and I hear his heart beat faster.

"Is she okay?" he asks.

"The doctor is looking over her, I think she has a broken shoulder," I say and he nods.

"What trouble did she get into?" Emma asks.

"She um, I found her in the forest alone," I say and she nods. The door opens from the room they put Kai in. I turn around and face the doctor.

"How is she?" chief Clearwater asks.

"She's still unconscious, and has a broken shoulder," the doctor says.

"Will she be okay?" chief Clearwater asks.

"Yes, but chief are you aware that your daughter has been very ill this week?" he asks and my eyes widen.

"No I had no clue," chief Clearwater says. He looks to Emma and she looks away.

"Emma did you of know this?" her father asks.

"Yes," she mumbles.

"Why didn't you tell me, is that what you were hiding?!" I yell.

"Embry calm down," Sam orders and I do.

"She told me not to tell you because you would get too worried," she says and I sigh.

"Well she has been sick and has lost some blood, is starving herself, and her heart beat is very low," the doctor says and my eyes widen. WHAT!

"How bad is it?" chief Clearwater asks.

"She'll survive as long as her heart beat goes back to normal," the doctor says.

"What if it doesn't?" Emma asks scared.

"We'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's back to normal as soon as possible," the doctor says.

"Thank you doctor," chief Clearwater says and the doctor nods going back into the room where the love of my life is. I can't believe my imprint could die. What kind of soul mate am I?! I promised her I would protect her and look what I did, not protect her! What if Kai dies? I wouldn't go on, I couldn't, I wouldn't!

"Embry calm down," Sam orders. I didn't know my heart beat was speeding up and I was shaking lightly. I stop and take deep breaths.

"I'm sorry daddy," Emma says as tears fall down her face. Her father sighs and opens his arms for her. She runs into them and cries into his chest.

"It's okay Emma," he says rubbing her back.

"I didn't know she was seriously sick," she says.

"I don't want her to die!" she sobs and I feel my heart crack at that sentence.

"She won't," her father says kissing her head. I tune out of everyones conversations and listen to the slow heart beat that belongs to Kai, the love of my life who could die.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Mark Clearwater's (Kai and Emma's father) point of view

I haven't been this angry, sad or scared in my whole life. Not when I found out my wife cheated on me or finding out Kai was secretly dating Embry Call or even when I found out that my family turns into wolves! Sitting here in the hospital hoping my oldest daughter isn't going to die is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I can't believe that Kai would go into the forest after I told her, many times, not to go in there! A hand on my shoulder interrupts me from my thoughts.

"You can go see her now," doctor Olsen says and I nod.

"Emma, do you want to come in?" I ask standing up. She nods slowly and we go into the room. Looking down at my daughter tears begin to form. She's pale and looks broken and tired. I hear crying and look at my youngest daughter. Tears are streaming down her face and she has a frown on her lips. I pull her into a hug and rub her back soothingly.

"Everything will be alright, she'll make it," I say.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks.

"I just do," I say and she nods.

* * *

Emma's point of view

Looking at my broken sister's form I lost it. As tears streamed down my face daddy pulled me into his chest. Why can't my sister just be normal and not get hurt, mentally or physically?! She's had her boyfriend cheat on her, out mother cheat on our father, our uncle die, and then she fell in love but got banned from seeing him! I just wish I could take away her pain. She's always so strong for us and I've never thanked her for that.

"Everything will be alright, she'll make it," dad whispers in my ear.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"I just do," he says and I nod. I hope he's right. I would do anything to keep my sister alive, I can't lose her!

* * *

Leah's point of view

Listening to my cousin's slow heart beat brought tears to my eyes. Kai doesn't deserve this! If only my stupid uncle would have let her and Embry be together this wouldn't have happened! Kai's the strongest person I know and she better make it through this, or I'm going to kill her! She needs to get better and come back to us. Looking around the room all I see is tears and sad faces. Embry looks like he's dead. I know he really loves her and is in so much pain right now. I feel bad for him. When the door opens to Kai's room I look to see my uncle and other cousin exit it. Uncle Mark looks to Embry.

"You can go in," he says through gritted teeth. Embry nods and heads inside. When the door shuts I can hear his heart slow down and hear him fall to his knees. I hear him start to cry and the tears fall from my own eyes. Not bearing anymore I run out of the hospital and into the forest phasing. I can't have another family member die!

* * *

Seth's point of view

As my sister runs out of the hospital with tears falling down her face I frown. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My cousin's in the room supposedly dying. It hurts to know that she could die at any minute but I just know she'll pull through, she's strong. And she wouldn't leave us or Embry, I hope.

* * *

Embry's point if view

Seeing my imprint on the hospital bed broke my heart. I fell to my knees as tears started to flow. She looks very pale and broken. She has tubes connected to her and the heart monitor beeping slowly. I slowly make my way of to her and sit int he chair next to the bed. I take her pale delicate hand in mine and kiss it.

"Please come back to me Kai, please," I whisper. I need her to come back to me, I can't live without her. If she dies I die too. I will not go on! She's my life and if she's not here I have nothing to live for. I lay my head on the bed and silently cry.

* * *

Kai's point of view

I feel cold, tired and in pain. My shoulder's killing me and I'm beyond exhausted. I can hear everything around me but can't move or talk. I heard dad and Emma come in and Emma start to cry which made me want to cry. Then when Embry came in and he started to cry. Hearing that made my heart-break. He takes my hand and gives it a gentle kiss. He lays his head on the bed near my hips and cries into the bed sheets. If only I was awake! Then I could tell Embry everything was okay and that I was okay. I would hold him tight and kiss him telling him everything was going to be okay. I try to open my eyes but don't succeed.

* * *

Throughout the day I hear more people come and go but Embry always stays in his spot right next to me. At some point everyone but dad and Embry leave. I can feel Embry's eyes on me and I bet dad's glaring at Embry.

"Sir I'm sorry," Embry says.

"About what?" dad asks.

"For dating your daughter without your permission," Embry says.

"You love her don't you?" dad asks.

"Yes, I love her with my whole heart, and can't lose her," Embry says and I smile.

"I can see it," dad says.

"Sir I can't live without her, I need to at least see her," Embry says.

"I know," dad grumbles. I hear dad sigh and he's probably rubbing his eyes.

"Embry you're a good guy but it's just she's my little girl," dad sighs.

"I know, but she's not so little," Embry says.

"I can see that too," dad says.

"When she's better you two can continue to be together," dad says. Wait what!?

"What?" Embry asks shocked.

"Kai loves you and I want the best for her," dad says.

"You need to tell your mother though," dad says and I assume Embry nods his head because they stop talking. Dad leaves the room and I can feel Embry's eyes on me.

"Hurry up and come back Kai," Embry whispers and kisses my lips. I smile and soon fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Kai's point of view

When I wake up I try with all my strength to open my eyes. And they do. I see that I'm in a white hospital room and Embry's sitting in a chair asleep holding my hand. I move his hair out of his face and suddenly his eyes are open.

"Kai?" he asks sleepily.

"Hi," I respond and he smiles.

"Oh I'm so happy you're okay!" he exclaims and I smile. He sits on the bed and takes my hands to kiss them.

"I missed you," I say.

"I missed you too," he says.

"Why in the world did you leave your house?!" he asks a little mad.

"Like I said I missed you and couldn't stand to be away from you anymore," I say.

"Why didn't you take your car?" he asks.

"I wasn't thinking, all I wanted was to see you," I say and he nods sighing. It's quiet until he frowns.

"I broke my promise," he says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"This ring, I promised you I'd keep you safe, but I didn't," he says.

"Embry it was my fault so don't blame yourself," I say.

"Kai you almost died because of me," he says.

"No I died because of my actions, but you saved me," I say.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asks.

" I didn't want you to worry," I sigh.

"Kai you were really sick," he says.

"I know," I say.

"You should've told your father," he says.

"I know, I'm sorry," I say.

"It's alright, all that matters now is that you're alright," he says and I nod.

"Hey when I was out I think I could hear you and my dad," I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Ya, did my dad say we could be together?" I ask and he smiles.

"Yes he did," he says and I smile. I pull Embry close and kiss him. It's our first kiss in a week! His warmth spreads through my body and makes me warm and feel complete. I have my soul mate back.

* * *

Embry's point of view

I'm so relieved that Kai's okay! The doctor says that she can come home tomorrow if nothing happens over night which they don't expect to happen. Everyone's seen Kai since she woke up and they're all happy to see her alright. Her shoulder is healing and will be completely healed in two weeks. Kai's father has taken down all the security stuff and given Kai and Emma their things back. He's apologized to both Kai and I and we've forgiven him. I'm now heading back to the hospital to see Kai. I had patrol for an hour but I didn't want to, Sam commanded me though so I had too. But it gave a chance to get somethings for Kai. The pack had gotten her a basket of flowers, a big teddy bear, and balloons saying get well soon. So I decided to get her some Krispy Kreme donuts, something from Starbucks and a stuffed wolf.

* * *

Kai's point of view

Since Embry's on patrol Emma, Leah and Seth are here in my room with me.

"Are you happy to go home tomorrow?" Seth asks.

"Yes I can't wait to get back to my own room!" I say relieved. They chuckle at me but stop when the door opens. I smile as Embry walks through the door.

"Really Embry?" Leah asks Embry referring to the stuffed wolf in his hand. Seth laughs as Embry growls lowly.

"I think it's perfect," I say and he smiles. He places it on my bed and hands me Krispy Kreme donuts and a strawberries and creme from Starbucks.

"You're the best," I say and kiss his cheek.

"Could you share those donuts with your favorite sister?" Emma asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Mine!" I say and she frowns.

"I'll tell dad," she says and I sigh offering her one.

"What about us?" Seth asks and I groan handing him and Leah one too.

"Here Embry," I say and hand him one. He smiles and takes it.

* * *

After breakfast Seth and Leah leave for patrol.

"I'm gonna go see Brady," Emma says and Embry's eyes widen.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Embry says.

"Why?" Emma asks confused.

"He's sick," Embry says.

"He was fine a few days ago," Emma says.

"Well he caught a bug," Embry says.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go see Jessie, see ya guys," she says and leaves. Embry sighs and I look at him.

"What's up with Brady?" I ask.

"He's going to phase," he says and my eyes widen.

"So young?" I ask shocked.

"We're shocked too but it's because the leeches who came after you triggered it in them," he says.

"Them?" I ask.

"Ya, Collin Littlesea is going to phase too," he says.

"You guys are going to keep an eye on them right?" I ask.

"Yes," he says.

"Can you watch Emma and make sure she stays away from him?" I ask.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt," he says.

"Thank you," I say and he nods.

* * *

For the rest of the day I watch TV or movies with Embry. I fell asleep around eight and didn't wake up until nine the next day. But now I can leave! My shoulder's wrapped and in a sling so I won't hurt it anymore. Embry's taking me to Emily's since dad's at work.

* * *

We pull up to the house and everyone piles out to see me. I get out and hug everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asks me.

"Okay," I say and she nods. I follow everyone inside and to the living room. Embry sits down on the couch and I sit in his lap.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asks us.

"A little," I reply.

"Yes," Embry says and I giggle.

"Muffins will be ready in ten minutes," she says and we nod.

"When are we going to tell your mother about us?" I ask Embry and he sighs.

"Anytime is going to be bad," he says.

"If we tell her the secret she'll understand better," I say.

"I don't want her in danger though," he says.

"She won't be Embry, the pack will protect her," I say.

"I just don't know," he says and I rub his back.

"It'll be alright," I say.

"She won't understand and think I'm crazy," he says.

"If she sees you then she won't," I say.

"I'll be right with you and everything will work out, I promise," I say and he nods kissing my temple.

* * *

I spend the whole day at Emily's with the pack and have a good time with them. Around six Embry decides he should take me home.

"I made you and your family some food so you don't have to cook," Emily says handing Embry a bowl of food.

"You didn't have to do that Emily, but thank you," I say and she nods. We hug and then I follow Embry out to his truck.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Kai's point of view

The next two weeks are boring. I stay home with Embry, dad, or Emma watching my every move to make sure I don't hurt myself. My shoulder is still broken, it takes two to three months to heal, but feels a lot better. I've convinced Embry for us to tell his mother and we're doing that today. I'm wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt, dark brown combat boots, and black skinny jeans. I also have on my promise ring, dream catcher earrings and necklace. I have on my shoulder brace which I've learned to deal with, it was annoying at first.

"Kai are you ready?" Embry asks entering my room.

"Ya, you?" I ask.

"No," he says.

"Embry she'll understand," I say and he takes a deep breath.

"I hope so," he says.

"She will," I say taking his hand.

"Lets go," he says and leads me downstairs and then to his truck.

* * *

When we arrive at Embry's house and I take a deep breath. Everything's going to be fine, as long as Embry's mom doesn't freak out. Embry helps me out and to the front door. He takes a deep breath and the opens the door.

"Mom?" Embry asks into the house.

"Embry Anthony Call where have you..." Ms. Call starts to yell but stops when she sees me.

"What is she doing here?" she asks angry.

"We need to talk with you," Embry says.

"About what?" she asks.

"Mom we've been dating secretly for awhile," he says and her jaw drops. She stays silent for a few minutes and then clenches her fists.

"I told you to stay away from her!" she yells at Embry.

"Mom you have to understand that I couldn't," he defends.

"Ms. Call please just listen to Embry," I say.

"Kai you seem like a good girl but you need to leave," she says.

"Mom she's staying," Embry says.

"Embry," she warns.

"I need her here when I tell you," he says.

"Tell me what?" she asks.

"Why I haven't listened to you," he says.

"Then tell me," she says.

"Do you remember the Quileute legends?" he asks.

"The ones about the Quileute people being descendents from wolves?" she asks.

"Yes," he says. "What about them?" she asks.

"Well they're true," he says and she sighs.

"Embry I don't have time for you to tell more lies," she says and Embry groans.

"Let me show you," he says.

"Show me what?" she asks.

"That the legends are true," he says.

"Embry..." she sighs.

"Mom just watch," he says and walks out the back door. I follow him and so does his mother. We watch Embry disappear into the forest.

"What is he doing?" she asks.

"Changing," I say.

"In the forest?" she asks confused.

"Not that kind of changing," I say as I hear a branch break. My beautiful wolf comes out of the forest and I hear a gasp.

"Kai get back!" Ms. Call says.

"Aw," I say because she grabbed my broken shoulder. Wolf Embry growls lowly but I shake my head at him not to. He lowers himself to the ground and crawls toward us.

"Stay back!" Ms. Call warns.

"It's Embry," I say.

"What?" she asks shocked.

"The legends, he's a shapeshifter," I say.

"Impossible," she says.

"Look into his eyes," I say and she does. Embry whines and I walk over to him.

"He's harmless," I say petting him. His tail wages and he purrs.

"Embry?" she asks and his eyes open.

"Is it really you?" she asks and he gives a little bark.

"I can't believe it," she says and then she faints.

* * *

Tiffany's (Embry's mother) point of view

"Mom, can you hear me?" a voice asks. I open my eyes blinking several times.

"Ah, where am I?" I ask as my eyesight adjusts.

"You're at home mom," Embry says.

"You...you were a wolf," I stutter.

"Yes mom am I," he says and my eyes widen.

"But how?" I ask.

"Let me explain everything," he says and does.

* * *

I can't believe my son changes into a werewolf!

"If I couldn't know then why could Kai?" I ask.

"I imprinted on her," Embry says.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It's a thing us wolves do, it's a way we find our soul mate," I say.

"So Kai's your soul mate?" I ask.

"Yes," he says and looks down at Kai lovingly. She looks back at him with the same amount of love. Seeing them makes me smile and rethink things.

"I'm sorry," I say and they look back down at me.

"For what?" Embry asks.

"I yelled at you two for being together when you're meant to be," I say.

"You didn't know," Kai says.

"But I should have listened and I'm sorry," I say.

"Mom we forgive you," Embry says.

"Kai I'm sorry and hope we can start over," I say.

"Of course," she says and I smile. She's going to make a great soul mate for my son.

* * *

Kai's point of view

After telling Embry's mom everything she made me stay for dinner. We got to know each other and she's a very sweet lady. Around eight Embry decided I should get home.

"You're mom's really nice," I say as Embry drives.

"Ya she is," he says.

"I told you everything would be fine," I say.

"She did faint," he counters.

"But she's fine with everything," I say.

"Okay you were right," he says and I smile as we pull up to my house. Dad's cruiser isn't in the drive way so he's probably working late. I get out of the car with Embry by my side. I open the front door and hear a faint noise.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Emma's crying," he says and I frown. I run up the stairs and into Emma's room. I find her on her bed with red eyes crying.

"Emma," I say and she looks up at me. I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her. She cries as I rub her back.

"It's okay," I whimpers.

"Brady," she whispers.

"What about Brady?" I ask.

"He...he said he doesn't want to see me anymore," she says looking into my eyes.

"When'd you see him?" I ask.

"When you went to Embry's," she says.

"Why did he say that?" I ask.

"I...I don't know," she whispers.

"Kai I really really like him," she whispers and then starts to cry again.

"Oh Emma, shh it's okay, everything will be okay," I say rubbing her back. Embry pokes his head through the door and I shoo him away. What I need to do right now is comfort my little sister.


	24. Chapter 23

**Question at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 23  
Kai's point of view

After an hour of crying Emma finally falls asleep in my arms.

"Has he phased?" I ask Embry referring to Brady.

"Ya he and Collin a few days ago," he says.

"Why's he avoiding Emma?" I ask.

"He likes her but is afraid he won't imprint on her," he says and I frown.

"He hasn't looked into her eyes yet has he?" I ask.

"No," he says.

"We have to get him to look into her eyes," I say.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to imprint on your sister?" he asks.

"That was before I knew she really liked Brady," I say and he nods.

"What if he doesn't imprint?" he asks and I sigh.

"Is Brady upset over this?" I ask and he nods.

"If they're both so upset of this then they must be soul mates," I say.

"Makes sense," he says.

"All we have to do is get him to look into her eyes and we'll know for sure," I say.

* * *

It's been two days since then and Emma's stayed in her room. But today I'm getting her to see Brady, without her knowing.

"Kai I don't want to go see Emily," Emma whines.

"Come on," I say tugging on her arm as we enter the garage.

"I just want to sleep," she begs.

"Too bad, now get in," I say opening the garage door. She groans but gets in my car. I get in and start the car.

* * *

When we get to Emily's we head inside. I see Emily, Quil, Claire, Sam, and Jake.

"Hey everyone," I say with a smile.

"Kai, Emma, it's good to see you," Emily says hugging us.

"Hi Emily," Emma mumbles. We sit at the table and Claire runs up to me.

"Aunty Kai!" she cheers.

"Hi Claire," I say and she climbs onto my lap.

"How your arm?" she asks.

"It's almost better," I say.

"Then we play!" she cheers and I smile.

"Come on Claire bear, lets go to the beach," Quil says and her face lights up.

"Beach!" she yells and runs to Quil. As they leave three figures enter the house. Emma turns her head to the door and her jaw drops when she sees who it is. Brady and Emma's eyes meet and they both freeze. His jaw drops and eyes stare deep into hers. I smile as Embry comes over to me.

"Told you," I whisper and he kisses me lightly.

"Congrats you two," Collin says patting Brady on the back. Emma and Brady look away and blush lightly.

"Kai you knew he'd be here," Emma glares.

"I guess I forgot," I shrug.

"I'm leaving," she says standing up. She brushes past Brady and he stands there motionless.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask.

"Go get her," I say and he runs out of the door. I run to the window and see that he is running to Emma.

* * *

Emma's point of view

I can't believe my sister! I thought she was on my side! Grrr I hate her!

"Emma!" a voice yells and I groan.

"Leave me alone Brady!" I yell as tears start to form.

"Please," he says grabbing my wrist. I yank it back and turn to him as tears fall down my face.

"You hurt me!" I yell.

"Emma please listen to me," he begs.

"No Brady you said you didn't want to see me anymore so that's what I'm doing," I say and walk away.

"I don't want that," he yells and I stop and turn around.

"Then what do you want?" I ask.

"You," he says and my eyes widen.

"What?" I ask confused.

"The other day when I said I didn't want to see you I was having a hard time but I realized I love you," he says coming closer and taking my hands in his.

"Emma I love you," he says.

"But...you," I stutter.

"I don't want you to leave me," he says.

"Brady...I...I'm not...I can't," I stutter and run into the forest.

* * *

Brady's point of view

Watching my imprint run from me broke my heart. I tune everything out listening to my heart break.

"BRADY!" a voice yells and I snap out of my thoughts to see Embry and Kai running over to me.

"Go get Emma, there's leeches out there!" Kai yells scared. My eyes widen and I run into the forest. I phase and sniff for Emma. I find her scent, cinnamon, and run toward it.

"There's a leech in here," Paul says.

"I'll signal the others," Jared says. I run toward Emma when I smell a sickly sweet smell cross with cinnamon. Shoot! Jared howls into the forest signaling the others as I run faster. When I get to Emma I see a leech stalking toward her.

* * *

Emma's point of view

After a few minutes of running I slow down and catch my breath. I can't believe Brady. One minute he wants me to leave him alone and the next he loves me! I don't know what to think!

"What's a little girl like you doing out here all alone?" a voice asks and I turn around. I gasp at the sight of her red eyes.

"Who...who are you?" I stutter scared.

"I'm your worst nightmare," she smirks and pounces on me. I fall to the ground with her on top of me. I struggle in her grasp but she's too strong for me. Oh what should I do? Wait Brady's near by he could help!

"BRADY!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Your precious wolf can't help you," she hisses. Wolf? Before I can ask what she means growling comes from all around us. She hisses and takes off. I lay there motionless and confused.

"Emma!" a voice yells and I look to the side.

"Kai," I say as she runs over to me.

"Did she hurt you, are you okay?" she asks worried examining me.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Are you sure, did she bite you?" she asks.

"Why would she bite me?" I ask.

"I..um," she stutters.

"Kai why did she have red eyes?" I ask and she stays quiet.

"You know something, tell me," I say.

"Emma I can't," she says.

"I'm your sister," I say.

"Kai!" a voice yells and Embry runs over to us, shirtless.

"Are you okay, did she get away?" Kai asks hugging him.

"The guys are finishing her up," he says.

"Emma!" a voice yells and I see Brady running over to us, shirtless. I blush and look down.

"Are you okay?" she asks kneeling down to me. He looks scared, worried, and fearful.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Thank God," he says.

"But I do want to know what you're hiding from me," I say and he looks into my eyes.

"I can't," he says. "Fine," I huff standing up.

"It's not that I don't want to, you wouldn't understand and run away from me," he says.

"Just leave me alone," I snap.

"Emma you have to understand," Kai says.

"Don't talk to me," I yell at her and she frowns.

"Embry can I?" Brady asks.

"It's your decision," Embry says.

"Let's go somewhere else," he says and offers me his hand. I take it and follow him to the beach.

* * *

Kai's point of view

Oh my gosh I'm so happy Emma's not hurt! She she got hurt I would die. I hope she listens to Brady about the secret.

"Do you think she'll listen to him?" I ask Embry.

"I don't know," he says.

"I hope she does," I say as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

* * *

**Okay so I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to write the scene where Brady tells Emma or just go straight to after where Kai and Emma talk? **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Emma's point if view

I follow Brady to the beach staying close to him just in case that weird lady is still in the forest.

"So are you going to tell me?" I ask.

"Promise you won't run." he says.

"I promise." I say.

"Okay well you know the legends?" he asks and I nod.

"The ones about our ancestors being wolves." he continues and I nod.

"Well they're true." he says.

"All us guys and Leah are werewolves," he says and I burst out laughing. He stares at me frowning.

"Oh you were serious?" I ask.

"Yes Emma I'm serious." he says.

"You can't be, it can't be true." I say.

"It is, I'll show you." he says and goes into the forest. I sigh and look out to the ocean. When I hear noise I turn around and gasp. There's a giant wolf!

"Oh my god!" I gasp. He lowers himself to the ground and crawls toward me.

"This can't be." I say. The wolf looks me in the eyes and I know they're Brady's.

"No, this _can't_ be true," I say. The wolf goes back into the forest and Brady comes back out.

"Do you believe me now?" he asks.

"No, it's...that's impossible!" I state.

"Emma you just saw what I did, it _is_ real." he defends.

"No...no you're not a werewolf." I say.

"Emma why won't you believe me?" he asks.

"Because it's just not real, things like this don't happen." I state.

"Well it does in my world." he says.

"I...I can't...I don't believe you." I say and turn around.

"Emma wait!" Brady yells.

"Just leave me alone, please!" I beg not turning around. I run through the forest and back to Emily's.

* * *

Kai's point of view

After talking with Embry we went back into the house. I decided to help Emily with lunch. When lunch is done Emma storms into the house with tears on her face.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I want to leave, _now_." she demands and I nod. She goes back outside and over to my car.

"I'll call you later." I say kissing Embry. I say bye to everyone and then get in the car.

* * *

When we get home Emma runs inside. I follow after her and to her room.

"Did Brady tell you?" I ask.

"He told me that he's a werewolf and so are all the other guys, crazy right?" she asks and I frown at her.

"What happened to the Emma who always wished the legends were true?" I ask.

"She grew up and became logical." she says.

"Well I can tell you what Brady told you isn't crazy, it's all real." I say.

"Don't say that, it's not true." she denies.

"Emma did Brady show you?" I ask and she nods.

"You don't believe him even after he turned into a wolf?" I ask and she nods.

"You're the crazy one." I say.

"Kai how can it be true?" she asks.

"It's just as the legends say. They phase to protect us from the cold ones, vampires." I say and her eyes widen.

"Vampires?" she asks.

"Yes vampires." I say.

"That weird lady was one wasn't she?" she asks and I nod.

"A vampire broke my shoulder." I say.

"That's how it happened?" she asks and I nod.

"Yep four vampires found me in the forest after I ran from the house." I say.

"Why didn't they kill you?" she asks.

"The pack showed up and saved me." I say.

"But you still got a broken shoulder." she says.

"It could have been worse." I say.

"So it's really true?" she asks and I nod.

"Brady would never lie to you Emma." I say.

"That night you came home saying our family were liars was when you found out right?" she asks and I nod.

"Dad has known since he was a little boy." I say and her eyes widen.

"Our grandfather was a shapeshifter." I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yep." I say.

"So we could turn into wolves too?" she asks.

"If the gene's in us." I say.

"Seth and Leah are wolves right?" she asks and I nod.

"Does aunt Sue know?" she asks.

"Yes because she's on the council." I say and she nods.

"Wow." she says after a moment of silence.

"Ya." I say.

"How can we know?" she asks.

"Did Brady mention imprinting?" I ask and she shakes her head no.

"Well then I can't say." I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Brady can only tell you." I say.

"What does it mean?" she asks. "

Something wonderful." I say smiling.

"When Brady tells you listen fully and don't run away." I advise and she nods.

"I'm going to make us some lunch since we didn't get any at Emily's," I say and she nods. I head downstairs and get started on sandwiches.

* * *

After I finish the sandwiches I take them up to Emma's room. I find her laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask and she looks over at me.

"Do you think Brady hates me?" she asks.

"Brady could never hate you." I say sitting on the bed.

"If I were him I would." she says.

"Look Emma Brady likes you, really likes you and could never hate you." I say.

"He does?" she asks blushing lightly.

"Yes." I say.

"I need to see him." she says standing up.

"Eat first. Then I'll take you over to his house." I say and she nods taking her sandwich from me.

* * *

After we eat Emma fixes herself up and then I drive her to Brady's house.

"Do I look okay?" she asks as I park in the driveway.

"You look fine." I say. She looks to the house and takes a deep breath.

"Are you sure he doesn't hate me?" she asks.

"No Emma, now go." I say and she nods. I watch as she heads to the door. Brady opens the door looking like a wreck but as soon as he sees Emma he smiles and hugs her. I smile and decide to go find Embry.

* * *

Emma's point of view

Ringing the door bell to Brady's house was nerve-wracking. I waited as I heard some noise inside. When the door opens I frown at the sight. Brady looks like a wreck! When he sees me his eyes light up and he smiles. I smile too and he pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I say hugging back.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just happy you came back." he says. We pull away and he leads me inside. We sit on the couch and stay quiet until I break it.

"What's imprinting?" I ask and he sighs.

"It's when a wolf finds his soul mate." he starts, "It's like love at first sigh for us. When we first look into her eyes it's like we're seeing the sun for the first time. She's the only one that matters now. Everything else comes in second place to her. Without her there's no reason to go on. We'll be a brother, friend, or lover but always a protector." he says.

"Have you...have you imprinted?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"Yes." he says and I frown looking at the ground.

"Lucky girl." I say,"What's she like?" I ask.

"She's amazing. She's smart, beautiful, fun, sweet, and so much more." he says.

"She sounds great." I say.

"She is." he says.

"I should get going." I say standing up as tears pool in my eyes.

'You just got here though." he says following me to the door.

"I have stuff to do." I say grabbing the doorknob.

"Please stay." he begs placing his hand on mine. I look up to his eyes and he frowns seeing the tears.

"You should go visit your imprint." I say.

"She's already here." he says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Emma I imprinted on you." he says and I gasp.

"You...you did?" I ask.

"Yes. At Emily's today." he says.

"Do you really like me or is it the imprint?" I ask.

"I've liked you since I first met you Emma. The imprint just reenforces what's already there." he says and I smile. Feeling brave I lean forward and connect our lips. He's surprised but quickly gets over it and kisses back.

* * *

Brady's point of view

Kissing Emma is like heaven. Now I know what the other guys who have imprinted mean when they say fireworks go off when they kiss their imprints. Her lips are smooth and sweet. All too soon she pulls away but has to because she needs air, I do too. I rest my forehead against hers and look into her eyes.

"That was..." I trail off.

"Amazing." she says and I grin.

"Amazing." I say and she smiles. I'm so glad she came back to me.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Kai's point of view

It's been two days since Brady and Emma got together and now it's the night before the newborn battle. I'm really nervous and worried. What if someone gets hurt? What if someone dies? What if Embry dies? What will happen to me if he does? What if Brady gets hurt? Will Emma feel it and be crushed?

"Kai?" Embry asks entering my room through my window.

"Huh?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking about." he says.

"Well it's kinda hard not to." I say.

"Nothing's going to happen." he says taking my hands in his and kissing them.

"But what if something does happen. Like someone gets hurt or dies?" I ask.

"We won't." he says.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask as a tear falls down my face. I look away at Embry as more tears start to fall.

"Kai look at me." Embry says and moves my chin down. Our eyes lock and he rubs his thumbs over my hands. "Everything will be fine. We're all going to be fine." he says.

"Embry I can't lose you." I say.

"You won't, I promise." he says. I lean down and kiss him. Soon things start to get passionate and heated. He's hovering over me while I'm on my bed. His hands are in my hair and my hands are in his hair. I run my hands over his amazing chest and moan.

"Mmm Kai." he whispers. I move my hands over my shirt buttons and start to undo them."Wait!" he says and breaks away.

"What?" I ask blushing bright red.

"You don't need to do that." he says referring to taking my shirt off.

"Embry I want to." I say.

"Kai are you really ready for that?" he asks.

"Embry I love you and this might be our last night together." I say.

"I love you too but this is not our last night together, I promise." he says.

"Well now I feel like an idiot." I mumble covering my eyes with my hands.

"Hey don't say that." he says removing my hands.

"I have a right to. Being rejected is embarrassing." I say.

"Kai I just wanted to make sure you were ready, I wasn't rejecting you." he says and I sigh. I pull my pillow over my face and he chuckles.

"Shut up." I grumble. He removes the pillow but I close my eyes so I don't look into his.

"Kai open your beautiful eyes." Embry whispers kissing my eyelids. I open my eyes and stare into his. I blush bright red and he smiles kissing my head.

"Embry?" I ask.

"Hmm." he says.

"Can we still kiss?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Always." he says and attacks my lips.

* * *

When I hear an annoying sound I open my eyes.

"We have to get going." Embry whispers and I nod. I get up, take a shower, and change. I put on a long sleeve gray shirt, mint green skinny jeans, and mint green converse. I also put on daisy earrings, my charm bracelet, my promise ring, and a silver wolf necklace. I find Embry downstairs cooking eggs and bacon.

"I didn't know you cooked." I say wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I do occasionally." he says. "Your dad is already at Billy's with Old Quil and Sue. Your sister is still sleeping though." he says and I nod.

"I'll go get her up so we can leave soon." I say and he nods. I head upstairs and to Emma's room. I go over to her sleeping form and shake her lightly.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacey." I say and she chuckles.

"You're weird." she says and I smile.

"Only as weird as you." I say.

"Have they left yet?" she asks.

"No but we need to get going so get up." I say and she nods. I leave her to get dressed and head back downstairs.

* * *

Emma's point of view

I couldn't sleep all night because I kept thinking of Brady getting hurt today. It's not fair that we just got together and now he might be hurt! I follow Kai's instructions and take a shower. Then I change into skinny jeans, a white baseball t-shirt with orange sleeves, and orange sneakers. I also put on my golden locket mom gave me, a pink bow ring, pearl earrings, and my promise bracelet Brady gave me yesterday. I spent all day with him and at the end of the day he gave me the bracelet promising he'd always be with me. I'm hoping he's going to keep that promise today.

* * *

Kai's point of view

After we all eat Embry drives us to Emily's. The whole way Emma and I get shake with nerves. When we arrive at the house Brady is waiting on the steps. Before the car even stops Emma jumps out and runs to Brady. He catches her and holds her close as he kisses her sweetly. I smile at them as Embry parks the car. We all head inside where all the pack and imprints are. The elders and dad are at Billy's which will be watched by Collin. Brady will be watching Emily's house while the rest of the pack fights, except Seth who is going to be with Edward and Bella.

"We need to leave in two minutes." Sam announces and I frown. Embry pulls me outside and a little into the forest. He pulls me into him and connects our lips. I respond quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands squeeze my hips and I give a little moan. I put as much passion and love into the kiss as I can. When we both need air we break apart.

"I love you Kai and will come back to you, I promise." he says putting his forehead on mine.

"I love you too Embry." I say and kiss him lightly. A whistle breaks us apart.

"I have to go." he says and I nod.

"Be careful." I say.

"I will." he says. "Stay inside and don't come out unless told otherwise." he orders and I nod. We head back to the house where everyone is saying goodbye. I hug all the guys and Leah. I hug Seth and Leah tighter scared for my cousins. I kiss Embry once more and then watch them all walk into the forest. Tears stream down our cheeks as we watch out loved ones go off to battle. Now I know how people in the old days left when they had to watch their loved ones go off to war. I look over to Emma and see her full out crying. I walk over to her and pull her into my arms.

"They'll be okay. Brady will be okay." I whisper as she cries into my shoulder.

* * *

Two hours later nothing has happened. Emily's cooking up a storm with Kim while Emma, Claire, and I are watching TV. I get up and head into the kitchen to help cook.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Um you can make some brownies." Emily says and I nod. I grab the recipe book and flip to the page with brownies. I get out all the ingredients and start to make them.

* * *

After I finish the brownies Kim and Emily are finished with lunch and a few other things. It's around one now and we decide to eat. It's so quiet eating without any of the guys here. And there's a lot more food. I frown giving up on eating anymore.

"When's Quilly coming back?" Claire asks.

"I don't know Claire. It might not be until night time." Emily says and the little girl nods her head sadly.

"Claire why don't we go play a game." I suggest and she nods. I take her into the living room and pull out a board game.

"Do you like the game Candy Land?" I ask and she nods. I get it down from the shelf and set it up. Emma soon joins us while Kim and Emily do the dishes and then make more food.

* * *

Time goes by slowly but soon it's six and I'm starting to get worried. I'm watching out the window trying to see if they're back yet. I close my eyes and pray that they're all okay. A howl makes me snap my eyes open. I see Brady run up the steps with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" I rush out. Emma flings herself at him and he hugs her tight.

"Brady what's going on?" Emily asks holding Claire.

"Jake's hurt." he says and our eyes widen.

"Where is he?" Emily asks.

"The guys are taking him to Billy's." he says. We all pile into my and Emily's cars and speed to Billy's. When we reach the house we find all the pack, dad, and elders outside pacing and sad. I run over to Embry and he hugs me close.

"Is Jake okay?" I ask.

"All the bones on the right side of his body are crushed." he says as a heart breaking scream fills the air. My eyes water and I look up to Embry. I can tell he's hurting, Jake's one of his best friends. I peck Embry's lips and rub his back soothingly.

"Is uncle Jay going to be okay?" Claire asks as tears stream down her face.

"He'll be fine Claire Bear." Quil says hugging her. I feel Embry tense up and see that Carlisle Cullen has arrived.

"May I?" he asks and Sam nods leading him inside. More screams fill the air and I silently cry into Embry's chest.

* * *

When an orange truck appears some growls break out but Sam tells the guys to knock it off. Bella walks out of her truck and over to Billy.

"Hey." she starts but is cut off by Jake screaming. She gasps as Billy squeezes Emily's hand for support.

"It's been going on for awhile." Quil says.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones." Embry says.

"Why did he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick." Leah says.

"Give it a rest, Leah." Paul says. The door opens and all our heads snap to the doctor.

"The worst is over. He'll be all right." he says and we all sigh. Thank you goodness!

"I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." he says.

"Thank you." Billy says sticking his hand out and Carlisle shakes it. Carlisle looks to Bella and smiles.

"He's asking for you." he says and Bella nods. Carlisle heads to his car while Bella looks to Billy for approval. He nods his head and she heads inside.

"Jake really needs to get over her." I whisper and Embry nods.

"Why don't we all head home." Emily suggests.

"But I want to see uncle Jay." Claire whines.

"Claire he's tired and needs rest. You can see him tomorrow." Sam says and she huffs but nods.

* * *

Later that night Embry and I are in bed but I can't fall asleep.

"Can't sleep?" Embry asks and I nod.

"What does Jake see in Bella?" I ask.

"They were friends when they were little and he's liked her since then. He thinks she's gorgeous and everything he wants in a girl. I don't think she's right for him at all though." he says.

"She's hurt him too much." I say.

"I agree." he says.

"What's he going to do whence she's turned?" I ask.

"I really don't know." he says.

"He needs to focus on finding his imprint." I say and he nods.

"So I never asked but how did the battle go besides Jake getting hurt?" I ask.

"There weren't hundreds of leeches only like fifty. We easily beat them but one hid from us. Leah saw it and went after it. The leech got its arms around her and tried to hurt her but Jake stepped in. But he ended up getting hurt." he says.

"Did you have fun killing the leeches?" I ask.

"A little. I mean ya it's pretty cool that we can kill a leech but it's also tough and hard to focus when you can hear everyone's thoughts. It's a blessing and a curse." he says.

"Do you ever think of me?" I ask.

"All the time. The guys complain about it, especially the ones who haven't imprinted." he says.

"Well I think about you all the time too." I say and he smiles. I lean up and kiss him sweetly. My eyes start to droop and I finally get tired.

"Sleep." Embry orders and I nod closing my eyes. I slowly drift into Embry filled dreams.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Kai's point of view

Months have passed since the battle and everything has gone back to the way it was. Leeches barely come around anymore so the guys have more free time. Emily and Sam have been planning their wedding which I'm going to be a bridesmaid and Leah agreed to be the maid of honor which shocked us all. Emma and Brady are going out and have gotten really close. Embry and I are as good as ever. Dad and Ms. Call have accepted us and have allowed us to continue to date. Bella hasn't bothered us anymore which I'm so happy about. She hasn't talked with Jake at all though so he's upset about that.

* * *

Today Embry, Quil, and I are at Jake's. We're going to work on some bikes and my car is having problems.

"Hey Billy I got your mail." I say setting it on the table as we walk in.

"Thank you Kai. That was very kind of you." Billy says with a smile as he rolls himself into the kitchen. He looks through it and frowns. "Jake." he says. Jake walks into the room and looks to his father.

"Ya?" he asks.

"This is for you." Billy says and hands Jake the letter. Jake opens it and starts to read it. I'm about to ask who it's from when Jake runs out the door. "JACOB!" Billy yells rolling after him. I look to Embry and Quil confused. We follow them outside and see Jake phase and head into the forest. I look to Billy who's reading the letter.

"Who's it from?" I ask and he looks to me. He hands me the letter and I read:

_Isabella Marie Swan _  
_and_  
_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Together with their families _  
_request the honor of your presence_  
_at the celebration of their marriage_

_Saturday, the thirteenth of August_  
_two thousand and six_  
_five o'clock in the evening_

_420 Woodcroft Ave_  
_Forks, WA_

Oh no Bella and Edward are getting married! Oh poor Jake must be heart broken!  
"Embry, Quil go after Jake." I order and they run into the forest. I roll Billy back inside and we dry off. "I can't believe she would do this to him." I growl.

"I'm sure Jacob will be alright Kai." Billy assures me and I nod though not fully sure he's right.

* * *

After drying off I start to make lunch while waiting for the guys to come back. When they do they're dirty, soaked, and shirtless.

"What happened? Where's Jake?" I ask handing them towels.

"He ran away." Quil says and my eye widen.

"He's probably in Canada by now." Embry says and I frown.

"Didn't you try to stop him?" I ask.

"We all did but he wouldn't listen." Quil says.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon." Billy assures and we all nod. I get back to cooking but worry about Jake. I don't know if he's going to be coming back anytime soon.

* * *

It's been a week since Jake ran away and he hasn't said anything to the guys when they're on patrol. We're all worried about him, especially Billy. I can see the worry and sadness in his eyes. I've been taking care of Billy since Jake's gone. I'm cooking lunch right now for the three of us, Embry will be over when he's done with patrol. A knock on the door interrupts me from my thoughts.

"I'll get it." I yell to Billy. I head to the front door and open it. A somewhat familiar girl stands there with a smile. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Kai Clearwater." I answer.

"Kai Clearwater?" she asks and I nod. "I haven't heard that name in years! It's good to see you again." she says and hugs me. Do I know this girl?

"Um who are you?" I ask and she releases me.

"Oh I'm sorry excuse my manners. I'm Rachel Black, Jake's sister." she says and my jaw drops.

"Please come in." I say and let her in.

"Thanks. Where's my father and brother?" she asks.

"Um your dad is in the back doing some work and your brother he's um away right now." I say. How do I tell her that her brother is a werewolf and ran away to Canada because the girl he likes is marring a vampire and is going to become one? Wow I have a crazy life!

"Kai who's here?" Billy asks rolling himself into the living room. "Rachel?" he asks seeing his daughter.

"Hi daddy." she says with a smile. She walks over to him and hugs him tightly. I smile at the sight. "I missed you." I hear her whisper as some tears falls onto her father's shirt.

"I missed you too angel." he says and kisses her head.

"I heard from Jake." Embry bursts into the house."Oh." he says when he sees Rachel.

"What do you mean heard from Jake? I thought he was just out for awhile." Rachel asks. Busted.

"He's visiting a friend in Canada." I lie.

"Oh." she says.

"It's good to see you again Rachel." Embry says with a friendly smile.

"You too Embry." she says.

"Embry and I are going to finish lunch while you two catch up." I say and pull Embry into the kitchen. "Nice timing." I say.

"How was I supposed to know Rachel was coming back? I mean doesn't she still have another year or two of college?" he asks.

"I think so. Maybe she graduated early." I say. I turn back to my pot of chicken noodle soup. Embry's arms snake around me and I lean back into his chest. He nuzzles his face in my hair and starts to kiss my neck. I smile stirring the food.

"You're distracting me." I say and he chuckles in my ear.

"Good." he says and continues to kiss down my neck and shoulder.

"Billy or Rachel could walk in any minute." I say.

"I'll hear them." he says. I turn around and smirk up at him. I stand on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him down to my height and kiss him. He smiles and pulls me close. After a minute or two Embry pulls away and acts like he is chopping something. I turn back to the noodles and stir them guessing Billy or Rachel are coming.

"Smells good in here." Billy says as he and Rachel enter the kitchen. Yep I was right.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel asks.

"No I'm good but thank you for asking." I say and she smiles. Embry gets four bowls out and spoons. I pour the soup into the bowls and hand them to Rachel and Billy. We all sit at the table and eat.

"So Rachel what brings you here?" I ask.

"I graduated early so I decided to come home." she says and I nod.

"So Embry you grew." she says and I smirk.

"We all did." he says.

"Who's we?" she asks. "Jake, Quil and I but also Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, and Sam Uley." he says.

"There must be something in the water." she says and we all chuckle.

"Something like that." I say.

"So Embry you said something about hearing from Jake earlier. Does he not call anymore?" she asks.

"He doesn't have the best signal up there and so we've been waiting to hear from him." I say and she nods.

"He just said that he's going to be up there for awhile." Embry says and I frown.

"Oh that's too bad. I really wanted to see him." Rachel frowns.

"I'm sure he won't be gone too long." I assure her. We continue to eat while Rachel tells us about college. UW sounds pretty nice and like a great school. I really need to figure out where I'm going. A lot of schools have accepted me but I just don't know which one I want to go to. I look to Embry and frown. I can't leave Embry. But I need to go to college. Why did I have to skip grades and go to college sooner?!

* * *

It's been a week since Rachel came back and today we're going shopping with Emily, Kim, Emma and Claire in Port Angeles.

"Emma ready?" I ask. We're meeting at Emily's and then heading out.

"Ya I'm coming." she says coming down the stairs. We get in my car and head to Emily and Sam's.

* * *

We enter the house and find all the girls here.

"Aunty Kai!" Claire yells and runs to me. I smile and pick her up kissing her head.

"Hey Claire Bear." I say.

"We're going shopping!" she cheers.

"Yes we are." I say.

"Emily do you have anything to eat?" Paul asks coming into the house with Jared and Sam.

"No Paul I don't. I'm going out so make something yourself." she says and they whine.

"There's food in the fridge guys." Sam says.

"Rachel Black?" Jared asks.

"In the present." she says and he laughs and hugs her. They're second cousins like Emily and I.

"It's good to see you Rach." he says.

"You too Jared." she says. She looks behind Jared and to Paul. They both freeze and his jaw drops. I start to grin when I realize what's happened, Paul imprinted on Rachel. Well Jake's not going to be happy.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Kai's point of view

It's been two weeks since Paul imprinted on Rachel and they're now a couple. Paul told her about us yesterday and she's still a little shook up but believes us. Jake still hasn't returned and today is Bella and Edward's wedding. Dad, and I are going much to our annoyance. Dad was asked by Charlie to come so he won't kill Edward so dad being the friend he is agreed. I'm only going to see Angela, I haven't seen her in a long time and miss her. Emma is staying at home with Brady though, lucky her. Embry's not happy at all about me going but I told him I wanted to see my friend and make sure my father is safe so he's letting me go. Aunt Sue, Billy, and Seth are coming too so Embry's having Seth watch me at all times.

* * *

"Kai lets go!" dad yells up the stairs.

"One minute!" I yell back putting in my last earring. I'm wearing a dress with a silver top and flowing light blue skirt that goes a little above my knees. I have sparkling blue six-inch heels, curled hair, square diamond earrings, blue sparkly nails, light blue makeup, and my promise ring on. All in all I look pretty nice. I was thinking about wearing white but I know the pixie leech would have a fit if I did.

"Wow." a voice says and I see Embry in the corner of my full length mirror. I smile and turn around to face him. "You look beautiful." he says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say and kiss him lightly.

"Why do you have to go?" he asks and I sigh.

"You know why Em." I say.

"Can't Angela just meet you tomorrow or something?" he asks.

"She's going back to Seattle tomorrow." I say. She just moved to Seattle because she's going to attend UW in the fall.

"Fine." he huffs. "Stay with Seth at all times." he says.

"I will Embry. Do you really think I'm going to wandering off at a leeches's house?" I ask.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." he says and I nod.

"KAI!" dad yells.

"I have to go but I'll see you later tonight." I say and kiss him.

* * *

After we pick up aunt Sue, Billy, and Seth we head into Forks. When we pull up at the Cullen's fancy and beautiful house get nervous. "Don't worry I'll protect you." Seth says and I nod. We all get out and dad helps Billy get out.

"Glad you guys could make it." Charlie says walking over to us.

"Good to see you again Charlie." Billy says and Charlie nods. They've been kinda weird lately. Apparently Charlie has been spending a lot of time with aunt Sue.

"Well lets go get our seats." aunt Sue says and we all nod. Charlie leads us to the back of the house where everything is all set up. Wow that little pixie really does know her stuff. The backyard has been transformed into a beautiful scene.

"Kai!" a voice yells and I see Angela with Jessica, Mike, and Eric.

"Hey guys." I say walking over to them.

"I missed you so much!" Angela says hugging me.

"I missed you too Ang." I say.

"How've you been Kai?" Mike asks.

"I'm doing well." I say.

"Are you still dating that Embry guy?" Jessica asks.

"Yes I am." I say and she frowns.

"Well is your cousin available?" she asks and I glare.

"He's fourteen." I say and her eyes widen.

"He looks so much older than that." she says.

"Ya but anyway no you can't date him." I say.

"How's your sister and dad?" Ang asks.

"They're fine. Emma has a boyfriend now." I say and she smiles.

"That's great!" she cheers and I nod.

"Will everyone please take their seats. The ceremony is about to start." the minister, Angela's father, says. Everyone takes their seats, I sit next to Seth and dad in the second row on the brides's side. I spot all the Cullen's in front of me talking with three beautiful girls, they're eyes are golden so they must be leeches too

"Seth does the pack know the Cullen's have friends over?" I ask pointing out the three leeches.

"No." he says and stiffens. "Don't worry though. They're like the Cullen's, they only drink animal blood." he says and I nod. Soon "Here Comes The Bride" comes on and we all stand up. We find Bella walking towards us with her father. The dress she has on is really pretty but she looks tired and a little afraid. They reach Edward and Mr. Weber. Charlie hands over Bella and then sits down next to aunt Sue. The ceremony then starts.

* * *

The ceremony was normal, nothing special. Now we're eating and can dance.

"Want to dance?" Mike asks.

"Um..." I stutter. I really don't want to.

"Sorry but I already asked her to dance." Seth saves me.

"Oh okay." Mike says and walks away. I smile up at my cousin and take his hand. He leads me onto the dance floor and puts his arms around my waist while I put mine around his neck.

"You totally just saved me." I say and he chuckles.

"If I let you dance with anyone Embry's going to kill me." he says and chuckle.

"So is Charlie into your mom?" I ask.

"I think so." he says.

"Do you like that he is?" I ask.

"I want mom to be happy and she seems happy with him. Charlie's a good guy." he says and I nod.

"Bella would be your step sister if they got married. Then I'd be step cousins with her." I say and shudder while he chuckles.

"You really don't like Bella." he says.

"No. She's hurts Jake a lot and that's not fair to him. She's strung him along all this time." I say.

"That's true." he says. He stiffens and I vaguely hear yelling.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Jake's back." he says and my eyes widen. I follow Seth around the house and find Jake yelling at Edward.

"Jacob calm down." Edward orders.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Jake yells. "Huh? You'll kill her!" he yells and goes to hurt Edward. Seth runs over to Jake and pulls him back.

"Walk away Jake." Seth says and Jake pushes Seth off. Seth falls to the ground and Quil and Embry run out of the forest and grab their best friend.

"Enough Jacob." Sam orders emerging from the forest.

"Stay out of this Sam." Jake says.

"You're not going to start something that we'll have to finish." Sam says.

"She'll die." Jake pleas.

"That's not our concern anymore." Sam says. Jake looks at Bella and then runs into the forest. Quil follows him and Embry looks to me.

"Go, I'll be fine." I say and he nods. He runs into the forest and Seth walks over to me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Sam says and Edward nods. Sam leaves and I sigh.

"Kai it's good to see you." Bella says and I glare at her.

"Can't say the same." I mutter but Edward hears me. "Lets go Seth." I say and drag him back to our family.

* * *

After we watch Bella and Edward drive away we leave for home. I relax as soon as we enter La Push. That had to be one of the worst nights of my life. We drop off Aunt Sue, Seth, and Billy then head home. Emma's already in bed and I'm guessing Brady's there with her. I caught them sleeping in her room last night, they look so cute together. I just couldn't resist and took a picture, luckily it didn't wake them up. I trust them not to do anything so I didn't tell dad. I head into my room and change into pjs. After that I get ready for bed and then collapse on my bed.

"Someone's tired." Embry says coming in through my window as he does every night.

"Extremely." I say and cuddle into him when he lays down next to me.

"Have fun?" he asks.

"Not one bit. Well that's a lie I thought Jake was going to give it to Bella but he didn't do no." I say and he smiles.

"Well how about tomorrow we have some fun?" he asks.

"What kind of fun?" I ask.

"A picnic on the beach?" he asks.

"Sounds great." I say as my eyes start to droop.

"Go to sleep." he whispers kissing me.

"Night Embry." I say sleepily.

"Good night Kai." he says and I fall into a deep sleep.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Get ready for a bunch of drama!  
*Warning you may cry***_

* * *

Chapter 28  
Kai's point of view

It's been a few days since the wedding and Jake's been a pain to be around. He's moping around talking about how Bella's probably a leech by now. Paul says he's the male version of Leah. All the guys hate Leah because of the thing with Sam, Emily and her. I hate that they're rude to Leah, she went through a tough time and is allowed to act that way! Anyway I received some letters today, acceptance letters. One for the University of Washington and the other Alabama State University. Oh gosh! ASU has a great teaching program which is what I want to major in. But UW is closer, only two hours away whereas ASU is forty-two hours. Oh gosh why did I have to graduate two years early!? I pound my head on the kitchen table and sigh.

"You know." a voice says and I snap my head up. "You're going to get brain damage if you do that." Emma says with a smile from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I thought you were Embry for a second." I say.

"Are you hiding from your wolf?" she asks sitting down next to me.

"No. I just don't want him to see these." I say showing her the letters.

"Oh my gosh this is great! Congrats Kai!" she says and hugs me.

"Thanks." I say.

"Which one are you going to?" she asks.

"I have no idea but I have to choose soon. I mean college starts in like a month!" I say.

"Oh, that's bad." she says and I groan hitting my head on the table again. "If you keep that up you're not going to be able to go to either colleges." she says and I roll my eyes.

"I don't care." I mumble.

"Kai look at me." she says and I look up at her. "Embry will be upset if you choose ASU but he'll get over it because it'll be your choice." she says. "He loves you and has to agree with your decisions. He'll support you with everything you do Kai." she says.

"When'd you get so wise?" I ask.

"When I listened to my older and wiser sister." she says and I smile.

"I love you Em." I say and hug her.

"I love you too sis." she says hugging back. "And I'll miss you when you leave. Whether it's to Seattle or Montgomery." she says and a tear falls down my face.

"Aw Em I'll miss you too!" I say and hug her again.

"What's going on in here?" dad asks coming into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing just crying for no reason." I say.

"What are these?" he asks.

"Kai's college acceptance letters." Emma says.

"Really?" he asks and I nod. He looks over them and smiles at me. "Congrats sweetheart." he says kissing my head. "Which one?" he asks and I sigh.

"I'm not sure yet but I will soon." I say. "I'll be back in a few hours. I need to talk a walk." I say picking up the letters. I put them in a bag and then head out the front door to my car. I get in and drive to the beach.

* * *

When I get to the beach I just get out and walk. No where particular just walking. I think about college, my family, my friends, and Embry. Everything goes through my head and soon I have a decision on college. Lets just hope it's the right one.

* * *

Embry's point of view

I just got off patrol and head to the beach for a little. I pick up a familiar scent and follow it down the beach until I find Kai sitting on a piece of drift wood. She's looking out to the ocean with dried tears on her face. What's wrong?

"Kai?" I ask and she looks toward me.

"Embry." she says.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I ask sitting next to her.

"I..I've been thinking." she says and I frown. This doesn't sound good.

"About what?" I ask.

"Everything." she says. "My future. Our future." she says. "You know in a month I start college." she says and I nod slowly. "I got some letters today." she says and hands me two packets. I open them and see that they're acceptance letters from the University of Washington and the other from Alabama State University. Oh God! I look up to her and gulp. "ASU has a great teaching program, which is what I want to do. I want to teach." she says. I never knew this. "I love kids and want to teach them." she says and I nod. "But UW is close, two hours away. ASU is forty-two hours away." she says and I nod. "Embry you know I love you, I do with all my heart. And I want to be as close to you as possible but ASU is the best option for me." she says and my heart breaks.

"But it's on the other side of the country!" I yell standing up.

"Embry you have to understand! Please!" she begs standing up next to me.

"Kai I just can't, we can't, I..." I stutter. "I have to leave." I say handing her the papers and turning toward the forest.

"EMBRY!" she yells. "Embry come back!" she runs after me.

"Kai just leave me be! I need some time to think this through." I say.

"Embry you have to understand!" she begs pulling on my arm.

"You know what you have to understand!" I snap and she flinches. "You don't know how much pain this will cause me, cause us!" I yell and I see the tears pooling in her eyes."You don't understand at all Kai." I say.

"You know what you're being an unsupportive boyfriend!" she yells. "I thought you'd be happy that I got into ASU but no you're too worried about yourself! You don't care about what I want! I want to be a teacher and ASU will help me, not UW! But that doesn't matter to you. Do you honestly think this was easy for me to choose? I was battling myself with the decision! I want to be close to you Embry, I do! But now that I see this side of you I'm glad I'll be on the other side of the country!" she yells as tears stream down her face.

"Well I'm glad you'll be gone to! Then I won't have to be forced to love you!" I yell and her face falls. Oh crap! Did I just say that?

"You...I...I can't believe you just said that." she stutters.

"No Kai I..." I say going toward her.

"No!" she says putting her hand up. "Stay away from me!" she says.

"Kai listen!" I beg.

"No. Obviously you aren't happy with our relationship anymore Embry so you know what I'll make it easier on you, I'm leaving." she says.

"Kai wait..." I start but growls stop me. Leah comes out of the shadows with Seth beside her. Leah glares at me while she lowers herself to the ground so Kai can get on. Kai hops on and holds onto Leah's fur.

"Goodbye Embry." Kai whispers and my heart breaks.

"No Kai please wait!" I beg but Leah takes off. Dang it!

* * *

Kai's point of view

I can't believe Embry said that! I cry into Leah's fur as she and Seth run through the forest somewhere. I don't care where we go, as long as it's far from Embry. Emma was wrong. I was wrong, so wrong about Embry. I can't believe I actually fell for him! Gosh dad was right from the beginning. I just should have stayed away from him! I cry harder and Leah whines.

"Sorry Lee." I say and she slows down. Seth comes over to us and licks my face."Thanks Sethy." I say and he licks me again. "I'm better, please take me home." I say and Leah nods and continues to run.

* * *

Leah's point of view

I'M GOING TO KILL EMBRY ANTHONY CALL! I can't believe he said all those things to Kai!

"I'm with you Leah." Seth says. I can hear all the thoughts he has about Embry. I've never seen my brother like this before. But he loves his family and cares for them deeply so it kinda doesn't surprise me. When we get to uncle Mark's house I lower myself to the ground and Kai hops off.

"Thanks guys. See ya later." she mumbles and runs inside. We both phase back and head inside where we find our confused uncle and cousin.

"What happened to her?" Emma asks.

"Why was she crying?" uncle Mark asks.

"Embry." I growl and uncle Mark glares. I explain everything that went on and Emma starts to cry a little for her hear broken sister.

"I told her Embry would understand, I thought he would." she says.

"I thought he would to." I honestly say. A howl breaks through the forest and I sigh. "We have to go but we'll be back later." I say and Seth and I leave.

* * *

Emma's point of view

I can't believe Embry! My sister must be dying! Embry's so dead when I see him, well unless Leah kills him first which she probably will. After they leave I head upstairs while dad calms down, he's really angry.

"Kai?" I knock on her door.

"Please not now Emma." she whispers that I barely hear her.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm here for you." I say.

"I know, I just need some time to myself." she says.

"Okay. I love you sis." I say.

"Love you too." she says and goes quiet. I leave her and head into my room. I lay on my bed and some tears stream down my face for my sister. She's gone through too much and Embry's always been there for her but now he's the cause of this. I never thought in a million years he would have reacted that way. I mean ya I know it'll be hard because of the imprint bond but he should want the best for his imprint. Will Brady do the same thing when I leave for college? I don't think he would but I didn't think Embry would but he did. I grab a pillow and hold it against my chest. At times like these I wish mom was here. She'd help Kai feel better and everything would be fine tomorrow. But no she's not here and this isn't going to be resolved tomorrow. Why must we live in a supernatural world?!


	30. Chapter 29

**Guest: I haven't graduated high school yet so I'm sorry that I got that all the college stuff wrong. And I was wrong with the 42 hours because I was looking it up on google maps and forgot that it was walking not by car. So sorry for all the confusion.**

* * *

Chapter 29  
Kai's point of view

All that day I stayed in my staring up at the ceiling thinking about Embry. I cried until I had no more tears. Everyone left me alone, thankfully, though they did bring me food every once in awhile. I didn't sleep a wink that night and in the morning I felt awful. I still do and it's six at night now. Aunt Sue comes through the door with a plate of food. I see tears on her cheeks and sit up worried.

"What's wrong auntie?" I ask.

"Oh it's nothing dear." she says."How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I guess a little better." I say. "Where's Seth and Leah? I haven't seen them all day." I ask.

"Oh they're around." she says but I know she's lying.

"Auntie." I say.

"They...they left." she stutters as more tears fall down her cheeks.

"What? Left? Where?" I ask as she sits down next to me.

"They left the pack with Jacob." she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"So they could protect Bella's baby." she says.

"WHAT!?" I ask shocked. "Bella's pregnant? Why would they help them? Why would Leah go? How is that even possible for Bella to have a kid?" I ask.

"Yes Bella's pregnant with a baby or something. We don't know if it's human. Leah left because of Sam and Seth doesn't think they should kill Bella and the baby." she says.

"Oh my gosh." I say shocked.

"They aren't coming back for awhile." she says. "And the pack has to fight them." she says and my eyes widen.

"What?" I ask.

"They're helping the Cullen's and when the pack goes to kill the baby and Bella they'll stand with the Cullen's." she says.

"Oh God!" I say.

"Don't worry dear. They'll be fine." she assures me, well more like assures herself. She leaves and heads back downstairs. Bella's pregnant. Didn't see that one coming. I should have known she'd cause more problems though. Is Sam right? Is this 'baby' a danger to the people of La Push? Is it even a baby? Will Leah and Seth get hurt? Will Embry hurt them? What does Embry think about all this? It's just a baby, even if it's a vampire baby. And if it's a danger the Cullen's wouldn't let it harm our people, they're too nice, well some of them are. Sam wouldn't kill an innocent baby, would he? Would Embry? I sigh and get up. I get dressed in some clean clothes and head downstairs. Emma's asleep on the couch with the TV on since Brady's on patrol. Dad's still at work and aunt Sue left. I leave a note near Emma and head outside to my car. I have someone I need to speak with.

* * *

I pull up at Sam and Emily's hoping Embry's here. I walk up to the house and wonder if I'm welcomed here anymore. Should I knock or just go in? I chose the second choice and walk in. Everyone's eyes land on me and I keep a set face.

"Where's Embry?" I ask.

"He's at the beach." Paul says.

"Thanks." I say and head to leave.

"Wait Kai!" Emily yells and walks over to me She hugs me tight and I hug her back. "I'm sorry for everything that's going on but congrats on getting accepted into UW and ASU." she says.

"Thanks Em." I say and she nods. She lets go of me and I head outside. I walk down the trail through the forest and to the beach. I find him attempting to skip rocks but failing. His head snaps up to me and his eyes soften.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." he says looking back at the ocean.

"I heard about Bella." I say and he stiffens.

"I can't believe they left." he says. "They're traders now." he says.

"No they're not." I defend and he looks over at me.

"They chose the bloodsuckers over us! Over family!" he yells.

"They're fighting in something they believe in." I say.

"They're fighting for a leech's baby! No it's not even a baby!" he yells.

"You don't know that Embry! It could be a harmless human baby!" I yell back.

"It's not! It's killing Bella, Jake said." he says.

"Well maybe Jake's wrong. He's not a doctor." I point out.

"You're not a doctor Kai." he also points out and I glare at him.

"No I'm not." I say. "Will you hurt them?" I ask.

"What?" he asks.

"When you go to kill the baby will you kill my cousins and your best friend?" I ask.

"If Sam commands us." he says and my mouth drops.

"I don't even know you anymore." I say as a tear falls.

"Things are changing Kai so therefore I have to change." he says.

"No you don't." I say.

"You don't know what's going on Kai." he says.

"Yes I do. You're going to kill an innocent baby and my cousins!" I yell as tears fall.

"I won't kill Seth and Leah if they come back." he says.

"Well they won't. They know what's right Embry and are going to fight for it. I would if I was one of you. I would have left Sam the second I knew his plan." I say.

"Kai this thing is deadly. It'll kill us all!" he yells.

"What if our baby was deadly Embry?" I ask.

"What? You're pregnant! How is that possible? We haven't..." he stutters.

"No I'm not pregnant you idiot!" I yell and he sighs. "If we did have a baby it'll be part werewolf. It could kill me." I point out.

"The baby won't be a werewolf when it's first born." he says.

"You don't know that." I say.

"It hasn't happened." he says.

"And it's the same thing with Bella's baby." I say. "You're going to kill an innocent baby." I say.

"I HAVE TO!" he yells and I flinch. "It's my duty to protect my people, you." he says.

"You don't have to protect me anymore Embry. You don't have to do anything for me anymore. We're done, for good." I say and turn around for Emily's to get my car. Tears fall down my face and whats left of my heart breaks. Embry doesn't come after me and that causes more tears. He really doesn't love me.

* * *

Embry's point of view  
(_inner wolf thoughts_)

I was planning on apologizing to Kai when I saw her at the beach but she just argued with me and left before I could do anything. She doesn't understand what's happening. She doesn't understand that this 'baby' could harm her, harm her family. She doesn't even care that I could get hurt when we go after it. Some imprint she is. Maybe her leaving will do us both some good.

_No it won't_

My inner wolf is dying because I won't apologize to Kai and go back to her. But she left me not the other way around. She's leaving me and doesn't care how much it's hurting me. Or how much it'll hurt her. My inner wolf howls at that thought. It doesn't want her to feel any pain but it's her choice to leave and apparently I have no say in it. Well whatever. I don't need her anymore.

_That's a total lie and you know it_

I know I do.


	31. Chapter 30

_**I know this is short but I'm typing up another chapter and it should be up in less than an hour!**_

* * *

Chapter 30  
Kai's point of view

It's been a few days since I broke up with Embry and it's been hard. There's a hole in my heart and it can't be filled. Everyone's trying to cheer me up but it doesn't work. I appreciate it and wish I could be happy but I just can't. Everywhere I look something reminds me of Embry. I've been packing up my things because in a week I'll be leaving for Alabama. Emma has been helping me and keeping me up to date on what the pack's been doing. She doesn't say anything about Embry which I'm happy for. She and Brady are still together and are a great couple. Looking at them makes me jealous but I'm happy for them.

* * *

My room's almost all packed up and looks bare. I've sent some of my stuff already but I'll be taking the rest when I leave. As I fold a t-shirt my eye glances over to the calendar and I spot writing on today's date. I look closer and see that it's mom's birthday. I sigh and wonder if I should call her. She's called us on our birthdays so I should at least do the same. I pick up my phone and search for the number I haven't called in so long. It rings and rings and then on the last ring she picks up.  
"Kai?" mom's voice asks. Hearing it after all these months makes me me happy. I've missed her.

"Hi mom." I say.

"I didn't think it was really you." she says.

"I just wanted to call and say happy birthday." I say.

"Oh thank you dear." she says.

"You're welcome." I say. "How's it going down there?" I ask.

"Oh everything's alright." she says but I know she's lying. "How are you? You should be getting ready for college right?" she asks.

"Um I'm actually packing right now." I say.

"What college did you choose?" she asks.

"Alabama State University." I say.

"That's great honey!" she says and I smile."I'm so happy for you. I know they have a great teaching program. That's what you want right?" she asks.

"Ya I want to teach." I say.

"I'm very happy and proud of you Kai." she says and the tears spill over. Hearing that from mom means so much.

"Thanks mommy." I cry.

"Oh Kai sweetheart don't cry." mom says. "You're going to make me cry." she says and I laugh hearing her start to tear up.

"It's just so good to hear that you're proud of me." I say.

"Well who wouldn't be?" she asks and I frown.

"Some people." I mumble.

"Is it your father?" she asks.

"No no it's my ah boyfriend. Well ex boyfriend." I say and it goes quiet. I never told mom about Embry. "I'm sorry I never told you about him. I was just still upset with you and busy and I just I don't know I was a little mad." I say.

"No Kai it's alright. You have all the right in the world to be mad and upset with me." she says."So why is he not proud of you?" she asks.

"Well we were really close and I loved him." I still do. "But when I showed him that I got accepted into ASU he flipped and got mad at me for leaving him." I say. "He never told me congratulations or I'm so happy for you or we'll make this work. He just yelled at me." I say as tears fall.

"Oh Kai honey I'm so sorry." she says.

"I loved him mom." I cry curling up into a ball on my bed.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry things will work out. You'll find the right one for you." she says.

"That's the thing though mom. He was the one." I cry.

* * *

I talked with mom for hours telling her everything. And when I say everything I mean everything that's happened since I last saw her, well except the secret. It felt so good to talk with her again. She explained why she cheated on dad and apologized. Emma even talked with mom for awhile. I could see that it made Emma happy which made me smile. When I finally hung up with mom I had promised to call her at least once a week and to see her at Christmas. For the first time since I told Embry about college I felt happy.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Kai's point of view

Today's Saturday and dad, Emma, aunt Sue, and I are at Billy's. Dad and Billy watched some sport on TV while aunt Sue, Emma and I cooked food. We just finished dinner and are watching TV. There's a knock at the door and I get up to answer it. When I open it I glare at the person, Sam.

"What are you doing here?" I growl shutting the door behind me.

"I need to speak with Billy and Sue." he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's about their kids." he says and I freeze.

"What about them? Have you hurt them?" I ask.

"What's going on here?" Billy asks wheeling himself out next to me. Dad, Emma, and aunt Sue come out as well.

"It's time Billy." Sam says and Billy and aunt Sue frown. All the rest of Sam's pack come out of the forest and I don't glance at Embry.

"Time for what?" Emma asks.

"We're going after the Cullen's." Sam says and I look up at him.

"But Seth, Leah, and Jake." Emma says.

"If they choose to fight with the leeches then we have no choice." Sam says to my sister. She frowns and looks over to her imprint. Brady looks torn between his alpha and imprint.

"Brady please don't do this." Emma begs her imprint. Brady shakes his head but looks pained. Sam must have alpha ordered him, jerk.

"I can't Emma. I have to protect you." he says and Emma starts to cry. My aunt starts to cry into my father's chest and I see Billy's eyes start to glisten. I glare back at Sam and get in front of him.

"If you dare hurt my cousin I'll..." I start but dad stops me.

"Kai." dad says sternly and I stop but still glare at Sam. He leaves with the others through the forest and I stare at Embry's form. He doesn't turn to look at me though. I clench my fists and some tears escape my eyes. Leah, Seth, and Jake please be safe!

* * *

After the pack left we just paced the kitchen and waited for a call from anyone. I hoped that no one got hurt but I knew that was a long shot. Sam has a mission and no one can stop him. Around two in the morning the phone finally rings and all our tired eyes glance at the ringing electronic. No one makes a move to pick it up afraid of the news. I grab the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Kai?" Leah asks and I sigh.

"Oh God Leah thank goodness you're okay! You're okay right? What about Seth? Jake? Bella? The baby?" I ask.

"Yes Kai we're all okay." she says and I smile.

"They're okay, everyone." I tell my family and they smile. "What about Sam's pack?" I ask.

"They're fine too. No one got hurt." she says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Jake imprinted." she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Bella's daughter." she says and my jaw drops.

* * *

After Leah explained everything I was relieved that everyone was okay. I planned to go and see her and Seth later this week before I leave for ASU. We all ended up crashing at Billy's since it was already late. The next day we went home and dad headed to work. Emma went to see Brady and I got in my car and headed into town. I went to the flower shop and bought some Daisies. Then I headed to the cemetery. I walked down the trails passing graves until I came to a grave I had been to months ago. Uncle Harry. A tear escaped my eye but I let it fall.

"Hey uncle Harry." I start."I just wanted to come by and see you before I left for college at the end of the week. Some much has happened since you left. But I'm sure you've been watching it from above. I hope you're proud of us. You should be of Leah and Seth. They risked their lives to save Bella and her baby. I know it probably wasn't Leah's intention but I'm proud of her for doing it. We miss you, a lot." more tears fall but I continue. "I love you uncle Harry and wish you were still here. I wish you were here to watch Seth and Leah grow up into wonderful people. Watch football games with dad, Billy, and Charlie. Go fishing with aunty and Billy. And I wish you were here to give wonderful advise. That's what I miss. You always giving me advise on what to do. I could really use it. Especially about Embry and college. I hope I'm making the right choice. Am I?" I ask looking up at the sky. The sun comes out of the clouds and it feels as if uncle Harry is looking down on me. I smile and close my eyes as more tears fall down my cheeks. "I love and miss you dearly uncle." I say and set the flowers onto the grave. I wipe my tears away and kiss the cold grave. "See you at Christmas." I say and then head to my car.

* * *

Days gave passed and now I'm going to the Cullen's house to see Seth and Leah. Leah told Alice I'm coming so Bella left with Edward to go hunt since she's a newborn and could hurt me. I pull up to the fancy house and find my cousins sitting on the stairs. I smile and run up to them happy to see them.

"I missed you guys so much!" I say hugging them tight.

"We missed you too Kai." they say. We release and I follow them inside.

"Kai it's good to see you again." Esme greets me.

"You too." I say politely.

"Hey Kai." Jake says from the couch. In his lap is a little girl around two.

"Is that her?" I ask shocked.

"Yep." Seth says.

"But she's not even a week old!" I say.

"She's not all human." Carlisle says.

"She's a vampire?" I ask.

"Not all vampire." he says. The little girl touches Jake's cheek and he smiles down at her.

"That's Kai, Embry's imprint." he says and I cringe hearing Embry's name. I walk over to Jake and smile at the little girl.

"Hi I'm Kai Clearwater. I'm Seth and Leah's cousin." I say and she smiles at me.

"I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie." she says and touches my cheek. It's not a cold touch like the vampires but kinda warm like a human's. Images flash through my vision. I see Bella, Edward, all the Cullen's, Jake, Seth, and Leah.

"Wha...what was that?" I ask as she removes her hand.

"She has the power to show people her thoughts through touching their cheeks." Jake says. Wow.

"You're pretty amazing." I say to the little girl. She grins up me and Jake smiles seeing his imprint smile.

"Thank you. I like you Kai." she says and I smile.

"I like you too Renesmee." I say.

"How's Embry and Quil?" Jake asks. Brady told me that they're upset that their best friend left them.

"I haven't spoken with them." I say and Jake frowns.

"You haven't made up with Embry?" he asks.

"Why should I?" I ask. "He was a jerk to me and doesn't care." I say.

"Kai he does care. All wolves care for their..." he says but I stop him.

"Well this imprint was wrong and he doesn't care." I snap and he frowns. My eyes glisten with tears and I start to feel sick. "I should leave." I say heading to the door.

"Wait!" Nessie says and runs over to me. "When will you come back?" she asks and i frown.

"I'm leaving on Monday for Alabama." I say and Seth and Leah frown.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'm going to college at ASU." I say.

"It's a great school dear. Congratulations." Esme says and I smile at her.

"Thank you." I say.

"Will you come back?" Nessie asks.

"For holidays." I say and she nods.

"We'll miss you." Seth says and hugs me.

"I'll miss you too Sethy." I say and kiss his head. He kisses my cheek and then lets me go. I hug Leah and she tightens it.

"I'll miss you Kai." she says.

"I'll miss you too Lee-Lee." I say. "I'll call every week though, promise." I say and she nods. When she pulls back I can see her eyes glistening. Jake stands up and hugs me.

"Do me one thing." he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Talk with Embry." he says.

"I can't do that Jake." I say and he nods.

"I understand." he says. I hug Nessie and then head back home.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Kai's point of view

Today's the day I leave La Push for Alabama. Dad, Emma, and aunt Sue are with me at the airport. We stopped in Forks once more so I could say bye to my cousins once more. Now we're at the airport and it's time to say goodbye. I turn to my aunt who has tears streaming down her face. She hugs me tightly and I hug back just as tight.

"I'll miss you sweetheart." she says.

"I'll miss you too aunty." I say as tears fall down my face.

"You're going to learn so much and have such an experience." she says looking into my eyes. "Have some fun and make friends." she says and I nod.

"I will." I say and hug her again. She kisses my head and then moves so I can say bye to Emma. She's already crying and I cry harder seeing her like this. She hugs me tighter than aunty and nearly suffocates me.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she cries.

"I'm going to miss you too Emmy." I say.

"Call everyday and video chat me once a week." she says and I nod. "Don't forget me." she whispers and I pull way to look into her eyes.

"I could and will never forget you Emma. There are so many memories I've had with you that I could never forget. You've been there for me through a lot and I can't thank you enough for that." I say.

"You've helped me through things too and I want to thank you Kai." she says and hugs me again. We stand there for a minute in each others arms showing each other how much we love each other. She lets go and I kiss her head. Then it's time for dad. He's trying not to cry and I can see the tears glistening in his eyes. He hugs me and I hug back as he tightens his grip. We don't talk but do through the hug.

"I'll miss you baby girl." he kisses my head. "Have a good time and call me when you land and get to the university." he says and I nod. "Please be safe but have fun." he says and I nod again. "Come back as soon as you can." he says.

"I will daddy." I say and he kisses my head again.

"I love you." he says and I feel his tears hit my shoulder.

"I love you too daddy." I say. The speakers announce that I need to get going so I let go of dad and say goodbye to everyone once more before heading to security. I look once more at my family and blow them a kiss. I get through security and then to the correct terminal. The plane just started boarding so I get in line. When I get in my seat I take a deep breath and calm my nerves. When the plane lands I'll be staring the beginning of a new start. Everything will be fine. My finger messes with the ring still on my right ring finger, my promise ring. I sigh looking at it. I haven't taken it off yet because I just can't. I haven't seen Embry since he left to kill Bella. I left Jake a note to give to Embry. In the note I told him that I was leaving and even though we fought I asked if maybe we could be friends when I come back. At the end I signed it 'love Kai'. I sigh as tears threaten to fall. I quickly wipe them away and focus on college. That's what I need to be thinking of, not Embry. From now on I won't think about Embry at all, well try not to. I need to be thinking of college that's why I'm leaving. When I get in Alabama I'm going to forget boys and focus on my college education. I look out the window as the plane starts up. Goodbye La Push.

* * *

Embry's point of view

I couldn't stand Sam anymore and neither could Quil so we're at the Cullen's to talk with Jake about switching to his pack. We missed our friend.

"So you want to join my pack?" Jake asks and we nod. "Okay." he says and we smile. Leah growl but Jake shuts her up. I can feel Seth's glare on the back of my head. Renesmee walks into the room with her parents and sits on Jake's lap.

"Jakey who are they?" she asks.

"This is Quil and Embry." he says smiling down at her.

"Kai's wolf?" she asks and I stiffen at the mention of Kai.

"Yes." he says frowning. "Embry this is for you." he says handing me a letter. I open it and start to read.

_Embry, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but we had to leave for the airport. I know the past few weeks haven't been the best for us. I hope when I return we can still be friends because I know deep down you're still a good guy. I'll miss you and hope to see you when I come home. _  
_ Love always, Kai_

She left. I grip the paper as tears glisten in my eyes. I've been such a jerk to Kai, she was right about everything. Right about Bella, Nessie, me, and everything else. Gosh I feel like an idiot. I _am_ an idiot! I growl out in frustration and throw the letter on the glass table in front of me.

"She left." I mumble.

"Ya this morning." Leah says.

"Why didn't she say goodbye face to face?" I question myself.

"Dude think about it." Quil says. "It would have been too hard." he says.

"She would've broke down and changed her mind." Seth pipes in.

"I'm glad she left without seeing you." Leah says and I growl at her. "What? You don't deserve to see her." she says.

"But she's my imprint, I love her." I say.

"Well you sure have shown her that." Leah rolls her eyes and I groan.

"I know I've been an idiot." I grumble.

"Try jerk, heartbreaker, and other things that I can't say in front of a child." she says looking at Nessie.

"I need to talk with her." I say standing up.

"She's probably in the air by now." Seth says and I groan sitting back down.

"Great." I reply.

"Embry if you want her back you're going to have to work hard." Jake says.

"I know." I rub my eyes.

"She's not going back to you unless you show her that you sincerely love her." Leah says. "But if somehow she goes back to you..." Leah says and comes to stand in front of me. "If you hurt her again you're dead." she growls and I nod.

"I wouldn't dare hurt her after all this." I say.

"Good because I know hurting you would hurt her and I can't hurt my cousin." she says.

"I have to find a way to see her." I say standing up. I walk out the door determined on getting my imprint back. Hopefully she'll accept me back.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Kai's point of view

I arrived at the university yesterday and have unpacked most of my stuff. My roommate is coming today and I hope she's nice. I hope she's okay with me taking the bed by the window.

"Knock knock." a voice says as a light knock sounds on the door. I turn to the front of the room and find a girl not much older than me. She has straight dark brown hair with red highlights that goes to her mid back, hazel brown eyes, and sun-kissed skin. "You must be Kai." she says.

"Ya and you must be Sasha." I say and she nods. I walk over to her and we shake hands.

"Wow you look young. How old are you?" she asks.

"I'm almost seventeen." I say.

"Skip grades?" she asks and I nod. "Smarty." she says and I smile.

"Ya not really." I shrug.

"So I have a ton of stuff can you help?" she asks.

"Sure. Most of my stuff is unpacked anyway." I say and follow her out the building to a convertible.

* * *

After a few hours Sasha gets most of her things unpacked and we've become pretty good friends. She's really easy to talk to and really funny. I'm putting up the last of my things and come across a picture frame of Embry and I. I feel tears start to form as I stare at the two happy and in love people before me. Why can't we still be those people?

"Who's that?" Sasha asks breaking me from my thoughts. I turn around and find her looking at the picture.

"No one important. Not anymore anyway." I mumble.

"Come on you can tell me." she says sitting on my bed. I sit next to her with the picture in my lap. I start to tell her what I told mom. I shed a few tears but manage not to break down.

"That slime ball!" she yells standing up.

"Ya. He didn't used to be like that." I say wishing he was who he used to be.

"Oh Kai I'm sorry." she says and hugs me.

"It's okay. I'm trying to be strong and move on now." I say.

"Good for you. And I'll be here for you whenever you need me." she says and I smile hugging her.

"Thanks Sash." I say. "You're a really great friend." I say. "You are too." she says.

"Hey want to go grab a cup of coffee?" she asks pulling back.

"Sure." I say. We grab our bags and head down to the university café.

* * *

We grab our coffees and decide to drink it outside on a bench, it's a nice night. "We should so make a trip to the beach before school starts!" Sasha announces. "That sounds like a lot of fun!" I say. "Oh tomorrow I have to introduce you to some of my friends that are going to be going here." she says and I nod. Sasha is from here and has lived here her whole life. The beaches here are probably going to be really different than the ones in Washington. Sasha spits her coffee out and her jaw drops as her eyes widen. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"He...he's here!" she stutters as I furrow my eyebrows.

"Who?" I ask. She grabs my face and turns it. My eyes land on _him_.

* * *

Embry's point of view

I had to see Kai and I came up with an idea. Jake being the great alpha he is allowed me to run down to Alabama so I can see Kai and apologize to her. I'm now roaming the campus trying to find my imprint. I caught her scent and follow it to the café. I spot two girls and instantly notice Kai. The other girl spots me and spits her coffee out. Kai asks her what's wrong and the girl turns Kai's head so she sees me. Her eyes widen and her heart picks up.

"Embry." she whispers. I walk toward her but the other girl stands up and stalks toward me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!?" she yells at me glaring up into my eyes. I hold back a growl.

"I need to speak with Kai." I say.

"You broke her heart! You don't deserve to even be in her presence!" she shouts at me and I frown.

"Sasha stop." Kai says walking over to us.

"Kai he doesn't deserve you." 'Sasha' says.

"No. No I don't deserve her." I say as their eyes widen.

"What?" they ask.

"I don't deserve you at all Kai. Sasha's right, I don't even deserve to be in your presence! I hurt you and I can never forgive myself." I start and Kai stares into my eyes. "Kai can we please talk? I need to apologize to you and I'd like to do it alone." I ask.

"Sasha I'll meet you back at the dorm." Kai says.

"Are you sure?" Sasha asks.

"Yes. I'll call you if I need anything." she says and Sasha nods leaving us. "Follow me." she says and I do.

* * *

She leads us to a park and we sit on a bench.

"What do you want Embry? And what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Kai I made a big mistake. Huge! I hurt you and that's not okay. I feel awful about everything I did and said to you. I miss you and wish we were still together. I love you and don't even know how I could say I didn't. I was mad and said stupid things. I'm so sorry and hope I can get you back." I confess.

"Embry how can I know that you won't do this to me again?" she asks.

"Kai if I ever do this to you again I won't ask for your forgiveness because I know that this is not okay. You deserve so much more than me and I just want to make this up to you. I love you and always will. I want you back but totally understand if you don't want me. I just want to still be in your life." I say taking her hands in mine. We stare into each others eyes and I hope she says we're okay.

* * *

Kai's point of view

How can I trust him? He seems sincere but how can I be sure he is? I look deep into his eyes and look for any signs of lying. I see none and know I can trust Embry. He's still a good guy, he just had a mess up.

"I forgive you Embry. And I never stopped loving you." I say and stand on my tippy toes planting my lips on his.


End file.
